Une romance hors-la-loi entre une reine et son petit voleur
by AMagicalFeather
Summary: Après la nouvelle malédiction, Regina et Robin se rencontrent, ce qui provoque une nouvelle rencontre qui promet d'être passionnante. Disclamer : Les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas.
1. Une conversation nocturne

La nuit était calme et paisible dans la Forêt Enchantée. Tous ses habitants rêvaient dans leur plus profond sommeil de mille et une choses qu'ils ne pourraient réaliser qu'à cet instant. Tous, à l'exception d'une âme en peine qui regardait le ciel étoilé et qui s'évadait peu à peu dans le labyrinthe de son esprit. Un bruit lui fit pourtant perdre le fil de ses pensées. Regina sécha alors la larme qui coulait lentement sur son visage et observa l'endroit d'où provenait ce bruit. Elle était à l'entrée de son ancien château, face à la forêt, elle pensa alors au début qu'il s'agissait d'un animal. La reine plissa les yeux pour mieux voir la silhouette qui se dessinait dans l'obscurité. Après quelques instants, elle vit nettement enfin l'imposteur qui s'apprêtait à s'approcher d'elle.

« Vous ! commença-t-elle.

-Votre majesté, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

Face à Regina se trouvait Robin des Bois, avec son arc à la main comme à son habitude.

-Me faire peur ? répéta-t-elle, si je devais avoir peur de quelque chose, croyez-vous que j'aurais peur de vous ?

Regina riait alors qu'elle disait cette phrase à son interlocuteur, ce qui le fit sourire également, puis elle reprît :

-Je pensais que pour des personnes habituées à vivre dans la forêt comme vous, dormir dans un château serait un véritable privilège, mais je vois que vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher d'y retourner.

-C'en est un, mais je vérifiais s'il n'y avait personne qui rodait près du château, lui répondit l'homme.

Regina ne put se retenir d'être sarcastique :

-Savez-vous que notre nouvelle ennemie n'attend pas qu'un homme courageux lui barre l'entrée pour entrer ici ?

-Ce n'est pas elle que je traquais.

-Alors qui donc ?

-Les voleurs.

-Les voleurs ?

-Oui, ils ne sont pas tous comme mes compagnons et moi-même. Je suis prêt à parier que beaucoup d'entre eux savent déjà que le sort de protection du château a été brisé, ils essaieront donc de prendre quelque chose de valeur pour se nourrir, d'autant plus qu'il n'y a pas de gardes, lui expliqua Robin.

-Qui serait assez stupide pour voler alors que je suis ici ? ironisa la femme

-Ceux qui ne savent pas que vous êtes ici, souri-t-il.

-Cette promenade a-t-elle été utile alors ?

-J'ai vu une silhouette d'homme fuir, il informera les autres que l'endroit est surveillé, personne ne reviendra ici. Mais tout ceci n'est pas une conversation digne d'une reine, je ne pourrais abuser plus longtemps de votre temps, bonne soirée votre majesté.

L'homme souri à la reine et partit vers les grandes portes d'entrée du château, mais avant qu'il n'est pu faire deux pas, elle lui demanda :

-Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

-Parce qu'il me semble juste de le faire, et si j'ai été utile, alors j'en suis ravi !

Regina se retourna vers lui et reprît :

-Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi gentil avec moi depuis notre rencontre ? Les gens ont plus l'habitude de me fuir plutôt que de me sauver ! Dire mon simple nom suffit pour faire frémir autant les corps que les esprits.

-Là encore, il me semble juste de l'être, sinon, qui le ferait ?

Robin se mit alors à sourire, ce qu'imita la reine juste après.

-N'avez-vous jamais entendu des histoires à propos de la méchante reine ?

-Bien sûr que si, répondit l'homme simplement.

-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ainsi et pas comme les autres ?

-Préfériez-vous que je le sois ? l'homme se remit à rire, puis reprît sur un ton plus sérieux, j'ai entendu beaucoup d'histoires sur vous, dans les tavernes principalement, mais je n'y ai jamais prêté attention. C'étaient essentiellement des récits de personnes aimant toujours tout exagérer, pour rendre les histoires plus tragiques, plus choquantes. Pour elles, vous étiez une reine sans cœur qui en voulait à la « douce Blanche » sans aucune raison, vous étiez prête à tuer pour montrer à quel point vous étiez déterminée à lui faire payer votre haine. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais qu'il y a une part de vérité, mais je sais aussi qu'il y a une grande part d'amplification et de mensonges. Robin fit une pause et dît, vous savez, je crois que personne n'agit jamais sans raison surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'actions aussi importantes que celles-ci, si vous avez fait ces choses, ce n'est pas par gratuité mais au nom d'une cause. Je crois aussi que ce n'est pas parce qu'une cause semble bien pour une personne mais ne l'est pas pour les autres qu'elle en est moins légitime. Tout cela ne regarde personne d'autre que celles étant impliquées dans cette histoire, alors ce n'est pas au peuple de s'en mêler, malheureusement, cela ne s'est pas passé ainsi.

Robin marqua un silence, mais Regina reprit quelques instants après :

-Avez-vous parlez récemment à Archie ?

-Qui ça ?

-Jiminy Cricket ?

L'homme ne réagît pas non plus à ce second nom.

-Peu importe, lança la reine.

De nouveau, il y eu une pause, et elle dît :

-Peut-être désirez-vous profiter du privilège pour vous reposer de votre surveillance, je n'aurais pas dû commencer une telle conversation en pleine nuit.

-Non, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire cette nuit à part monter la garde, je suis habitué à dormir très peu pour vérifier si personne ne menace notre camp, je ne vais donc pas changer mes habitudes, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de protéger un château. Mais je pense qu'il ne se passera plus rien cette nuit. Si je puis me permettre, reprit-t-il, si vous avez commencé cette conversation, c'est parce que vous en avez envie.

-C'est vrai, souri la reine. Cela fait juste très longtemps que personne n'a été aussi gentil avec moi à part mon fils, et encore, il a longtemps été terrifié par mon côté maléfique, c'est juste agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui ne me juge pas avec mon passé.

-Vous savez, lorsque je vous ai vu pour la première fois, il ne se trouvait pas en face de moi la méchante reine, mais la reine au cœur brisé. J'ai rencontré beaucoup de personnes ayant des surnoms, certains allant à ces personnes, d'autres pas, le vôtre ne vous correspond pas, il suffit de regarder vos yeux pour le comprendre. Et je suis prêt à parier une nouvelle fois que cette tristesse au fond de vos yeux est présente depuis bien longtemps avant que vous ne deveniez la méchante reine.

Regina plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur et demanda :

-J'ignore quel autre pourrait me correspondre.

-Intelligente, rusée, forte, courageuse, et gentille, douce, comme vous le montrez si bien à cet instant précis, et je dois avouer que vous n'êtes pas dénuée d'un certain charme ! Je pourrais vous faire une longue, une très longue liste d'adjectifs vous correspondant, et ils seraient tous positifs. Si un jour, nous venions à oublier cette conversation, je me ferais une joie de le redire de nouveau, la différence serait juste au niveau des termes que j'emploierais !

Regina ne put se retenir de rire, Robin la copia, heureux de voir la reine au cœur brisé avec un sourire qui lui illuminait son visage. Lorsque Regina redevint sérieuse, elle demanda à l'homme de la suivre et ils se mirent en marche dans les couloirs du château éclairés par la lumière de la pleine lune. Leurs pas résonnaient contre les murs silencieux et froids qui s'imposaient de chaque côté des deux personnes. Au bout de plusieurs minutes et de quelques conversations discrètes, la reine s'arrêta enfin et Robin découvrît un jardin avec un magnifique arbre en son centre.

-La vérité est que je n'ai jamais été capable de dormir correctement dans ce château dès mon arrivée, je ne m'y suis jamais sentie à ma place. Lorsque le roi était encore vivant, j'avais l'habitude de m'échapper chaque nuit discrètement pour me retrouver ici. Une fois que les gardes ont été habitués, je le faisais sans avoir besoin de me cacher. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'ai toujours aimé regarder les magnifiques paysages qui se trouvent autour du château, ils m'aidaient autrefois à m'imaginer libre, aussi libre que le vent qui va là où bon lui semble, aussi libre que tous les éléments qu'il emmène, comme une feuille ou une plume par exemple. J'étais prisonnière de ce château, de cette vie, je n'ai jamais voulu ça, expliqua-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix basse et posée. Regina marqua une pause, puis reprît, alors que Robin l'écoutait attentivement. Tenez, j'espère qu'elles vous plairont.

L'homme regarda la direction dessinée par la main de la reine et découvrit derrière l'arbre un carquois rempli de flèches. Robin s'avança, prit le cadeau dans ses mains et vit alors que les pointes des flèches étaient en or. Avec un grand sourire il leva les yeux vers la reine qui elle aussi en avait un.

-Regina, je ne sais comment vous remercier !

-C'est justement pour vous remercier que je vous les offre, inventez une histoire si quelqu'un vous demande pourquoi je vous les ai offertes, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

-Je ne me trompais pas en disant que le terme « méchante reine » ne vous correspond pas, dît l'homme.

-Cela n'est pas de l'avis de tout le monde ! Je me moque totalement de ce que les autres pensent de moi, tout ce qui m'importe est ce que les gens que j'aime pensent de moi. Je n'ai plus personne désormais.

Pendant que la reine parlait, Robin s'était approché d'elle, et lui répondit :

-Regina, vous le reverrez peut-être un jour, garder l'espoir est la meilleure chose à faire.

-Quand on espère des choses impossibles, cela nous détruit encore plus que si on avait arrêté d'espérer. Vous savez, vous me rappelez quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a bien longtemps, vous avez la même manière de voir les choses.

-Est-ce ce Archie ? tenta Robin

-Non, quelqu'un pour qui je me suis battue durant de nombreuses années, celui pour qui j'ai voulu voir Blanche Neige morte.


	2. Une rencontre inatendue

Regina regardait Robin et son fils jouer ensemble. Cachée près des arbres, elle pouvait sentir l'ambiance joyeuse qui se trouvait auprès de tous les hommes qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle souriait face au spectacle d'un enfant jouant avec son parent. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau à cet instant, et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de voir cela. Elle se revoyait bien des années plus tôt dans le jardin de son imposante demeure à jouer avec Henry, elle avait l'impression que les rires étaient ceux de son fils. Elle avait perdu la notion de temps et elle était arrivée à oublier tout ce qui ne se trouvait pas à l'endroit où elle était. Pourtant, quelque chose la ramena à une réalité bien moins agréable. Regina décrocha son portable qui était en train de sonner et partît discrètement pour rejoindre la route.

-Allo ?

-Regina ? C'est Emma, on sait qui est la méchante sorcière.

-Désormais on a de l'avance sur elle, répondit l'ancienne reine avec un brin de joie dans sa voix, vous avez retrouvé Gold ?

-Oui, est-ce qu'on peut se voir chez Granny ? Il faut qu'on parle.

-Très bien, j'arrive, pressa Regina.

La femme prit la direction du bar, avec mille questions qui se précipitaient dans sa tête. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle arrêta le moteur et courût presque pour découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé. Emma était déjà là, facilement repérable avec sa longue chevelure blonde. Regina s'avança vers le côté gauche du bar et s'essaya en face de son interlocutrice.

-Que s'est-t-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

-Gold est en vie, il nous a dit que c'était Zelena, mais ce n'est pas tout. Emma était perturbée, elle hésitait, avant de parler. Regina comprit que l'après-midi ne s'était pas passée comme prévu. J'ai retrouvé Neal, mais il est mort.

Regina afficha alors un air désemparé, montrant sa compassion et son soutient puis demanda :

-Henry est-il au courant ?

-Oui. répondit simplement Emma.

-Comment va-t-il ? Il est seul ?

Emma vit dans le regard de Regina de l'inquiétude envers Henry, ce qu'elle comprenait parfaitement.

-Il était triste. Je viens de le déposer chez Mary Margaret et David, je ne voulais pas qu'il se retrouve seul.

-Vous devriez aller le retrouver, il a juste besoin de sa mère maintenant.

Avant qu'Emma n'ai eu le temps de répondre, Regina détourna le regard vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Robin venait d'entrer dans le bar. Lorsqu'il la vit, il se dirigea vers elle et commença :

-Regina, pourquoi êtes-vous partie ? J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai fait fuir !

Emma se leva en regardant l'homme avec un air très intrigué, puis elle dît :

-Je vais vous laisser, il faut que j'y aille !

Robin réalisa qu'il venait d'interrompre une conversation, gêné il ne put s'empêcher de poser une question.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait fuir au moins ?

-Non, souri Regina, elle devait partir, elle était justement en train de dire qu'elle s'en allait.

-Oh ! J'en suis soulagé alors, quand je vous ai vu, je voulais vous demander ce qu'il s'était passé dans la maison, car je n'ai pas compris. J'ai voulu vous rattraper, mais il m'a semblé plus sage d'attendre un peu.

-Je…je venais de me rappeler de quelque chose dans la cage de Gold, je voulais vérifier.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a déjà dit que vous étiez capable de faire peur les plus froussards avec un simple regard mais que vous étiez une très mauvaise menteuse ?

Robin affichait un grand sourire, et Regina détournait ici et là les yeux avec un léger sourire avant de rétorquer :

-Traiter une femme de menteuse n'est pas galant, encore moins une reine !

-Votre Majesté, je suis désolée de vous avoir offensé, mais je n'ai fait que dire la stricte vérité !

Regina ne jugea pas utile de répliquer, étant occupée à rire, tout comme l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Alors qu'elle continuait à sourire, elle continua, quelques instants plus tard :

-Vous savez, vous êtes le premier à me dire cela, soit vous êtes courageux, soit vous êtes stupide pour défier la méchante reine.

-Je suis les deux à la fois, et ici, il n'y a pas de « méchante » reine. Les surnoms que je vous ai donné tout à l'heure vous correspondent mieux que celui-là.

-Là encore, vous êtes le premier à me dire cela. Deux fois dans la même journée qui plus est !

Granny apporta deux verres qu'auraient pu commander Robin et Regina. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ses clients. Les deux la remercièrent, toujours avec un léger sourire au bord des lèvres. Après un court instant, Robin reprit :

-Ma reine, vous êtes une très mauvaise menteuse, mais il serait difficile de nier que vous savez comment détourner les conversations à votre avantage.

-C'est exact, répondit-t-elle.

-Me le direz-vous un jour ? se risqua-t-il.

Avec un air malicieux, la femme expliqua :

-Je vous le dirais peut-être, mais certainement pas ici, Storybrooke regorge d'endroits magnifiques et à l'abri des curieux, alors autant en profiter.


	3. Roland

-Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit ?

-Oui papa !

-Très bien, alors il n'y a plus qu'à commencer.

Robin fit un sourire à son fils et le laissa ouvrir le portail de l'une des plus grandes maisons de Storybrooke.

-En position !

-Je suis prêt papa !

L'homme regarda son fils qui était devant lui, face à la porte d'entrée blanche. Il appuya sur la sonnette puis alla se cacher hors de vue de la personne qui ouvrirait la porte. Roland regarda son père (qui lui fit signe qu'il devait sourire) et fixa de nouveau la porte, tout en entendant les pas de la personne se rapprocher très rapidement. La porte s'ouvrit enfin, Roland tout sourire leva les yeux vers la femme qui se l'observait avec un air attendri. Regina s'agenouilla et regarda le petit garçon. Elle n'eut pas même le temps de dire quoi que soit qu'il lui avait sauté dans les bras. Robin arriva ensuite et ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant ce beau moment. Regina se leva avec l'enfant dans ses bras, tout en écoutant son invité.

-Ce n'était pas le plan, mais c'était bien mieux ainsi ! D'habitude, Roland ne va pas vers les adultes qu'il ne connaît pas, c'est la première fois qu'il fait ça.

Regina, fit entrer Robin, et posa délicatement Roland sur le divan. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit que l'homme avait une bouteille dans ses mains.

-Je déteste ne pas finir les choses que j'ai commencées, on peut boire ce liquide magique maintenant si vous en avez envie ?

Regina hocha de la tête et partît dans la cuisine pour prendre deux verres à Whisky et un troisième pour Roland. Réunis dans le salon, ils trinquèrent et commencèrent à boire. Ils savouraient ce moment attendu qui avait été reporté une première fois. Les minutes défilaient très rapidement, et peu à peu, le jour déclinait. Regina s'émerveillait de Roland, qui était déjà très intelligent pour son âge et enviait son père de pouvoir vivre cela. De son côté, Robin était lui aussi fasciné à sa manière de voir Regina aussi gentille, aussi ouverte. Elle avait une expression maternelle sur son visage. Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'il s'agissait de la reine ayant fait souffrir autrefois tant de monde, comme les récits le racontaient. Il découvrait alors peu à peu qu'elle avait dû énormément souffrir et avoir perdu beaucoup pour avoir tant changé. Il était prêt à parier que la Regina qui était en face d'elle, était la Regina d'autrefois, avant de devenir reine. Il éprouvait une sensation étrange, celle de ressentir de plus en plus de peine pour la femme qui se trouvait en face de lui, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il la voyait comme personne d'autre de cette ville ne pourrait la voir.

-Regardez, il s'est endormi ! dit Regina avec amusement.

-Nos conversations sont si ennuyeuses que cela ? ironisa Robin.

-Il ne sera pas placé confortablement ici, si vous voulez, il peut dormir dans la chambre de mon fils en attendant que vous repartiez. En voyant que l'homme ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle renchérît. Elle est inoccupée, et au moins on saurait tous les deux qu'il dormira bien.

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je ne vois aucune raison de refuser !

Quelques instants plus tard, Regina guida Robin qui portait son fils sur ses épaules. Ils essayaient de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Regina marchait sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas faire résonner la rencontre entre le sol et ses talons, et Robin limitait les secousses du mieux qu'il pouvait. Lorsque Roland fut installé dans l'ancien lit d'Henry entouré de couvertures chaudes, les adultes firent demi-tour et rejoignirent le salon.

-S'il se réveille et qu'il commence à marcher, nous l'entendrons d'ici, expliqua Regina.

-Quand il se demandera où il est, il ne paniquera pas, il est jeune mais il n'a peur de rien, comme son père, souri l'homme. Regina, je ne devrais peut-être pas vous le demander, mais où est votre fils ?

-Il est dans cette ville, mais il ne se souvient pas de moi. Avant de nous renvoyer dans la Forêt Enchantée, j'ai jeté sur lui et sa mère une malédiction leur offrant une nouvelle vie, sans mauvais souvenirs. Quand ils ont franchi la limite de la ville, toute leur vie à disparu pour laisser place à une nouvelle, bien moins triste. Elle a été réveillée de ses souvenirs, mais pas lui. J'ignore s'il le sera un jour.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, cela doit être très difficile. J'ai été stupide d'amener Roland avec moi.

-Oh non au contraire, cela me fait plaisir de voir un petit enfant joyeux illuminer cette maison devenue vide et triste.

-Avez-vous revu votre fils depuis ? tenta Robin

-Oui. Je pensais que le plus dur était de perdre nos proches, mais en réalité, le plus dur est d'être près d'eux et de voir qu'ils ignorent qui nous sommes et qui nous avons été pour eux.

-Peut-être qu'il se réveillera…

-Je l'espère, il me manque tellement !


	4. Henry

Les Joyeux Compagnons marchaient sur le sentier qui bordait la mer. Certains, ayant abusé de l'alcool, avaient oublié tout le côté négatif de leur nouvelle vie : l'arrivée à Storybrooke, l'amnésie sur un an de leur vie, la Méchante Sorcière… Insouciants, ils commençaient à chanter et rire de plus en plus fort pendant que leur esprit s'échauffait. Derrière eux, Robin de Locksley et son fils les regardaient, amusés. Robin admirait le paysage de nuit qui était encore plus beau que celui de jour : d'un côté se trouvait la mer paisible sans vague, et de l'autre la forêt qui bordait le chemin, mystérieuse et fascinante. Le bruit du léger vent dans les feuilles lui permettait de s'imaginer toute sorte de fantaisie et de se perdre dans ses pensées.

Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce décor, il fixa alors cette chose, cette silhouette, cette femme seule assise sur un banc. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait, et moins de temps encore pour se mettre à genoux devant son fils et de lui demander de rejoindre les autres. « Je rentrerais après vous, il faut que j'aille faire quelque chose avant ». Son fils se mit à courir pour rattraper la légère distance qui le séparait d'eux. L'homme quant à lui quitta le sentier pour rejoindre le sable. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche de la femme il commença « Belle nuit n'est-ce pas ? »

-Je vois que vous commencez à vous plaire dans notre charmante ville, répondit Regina en levant les yeux vers lui.

-En effet, tout comme mon fils et mes Joyeux Compagnons, on aurait préféré rester dans la Forêt Enchantée, mais ce n'est pas si mal.

Regina ne rétorqua rien. Elle fixait la mer, perdue dans ses pensées comme lui quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était pourtant prêt à parier que la femme avait en tête des choses bien moins réjouissantes que lui et qu'elle n'admirait surement pas le côté envoutant de la nature. La lune éclairait nettement la reine d'un ancien temps et il vit que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Pire encore, il s'était aperçu qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps, sans doute à cause de la brise qui s'était levée. Robin retira alors sans réfléchir sa veste et la posa délicatement sur les épaules de Regina. Il fit le tour du banc et s'assît à côté d'elle. Lentement, la femme replaça la veste sur elle sans pour autant la mettre. Elle montra un faible sourire en guise de remerciement puis recommença à regarder la mer qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Robin fit de même, en se disant que si Regina avait envie de parler, ce serait elle qui commencerait à se confier. Sa logique était la bonne car quelques minutes plus tard, Regina commença à, parler, avec une voix grave, hésitante qui montrait sa profonde détresse. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, Robin se redressa montrant par son l'intérêt et l'inquiétude qu'il portait à la femme.

-Henry adorait cet endroit, commença-t-elle.

-Peut-être qu'il faudrait que vous l'y emmeniez de nouveau. Cette malédiction lui a fait oublier qui il est, mais il n'a pas changé, je suis sûr qu'il l'aimera encore. Robin parlait d'une voix douce et posée.

-Il l'aimait car il y avait un château en bois ici. Une tempête l'a en partie détruit et j'ai été forcée de le faire démolir pour sa sécurité et celle de tous les autres enfants mais il a cru que j'avais fait cela juste parce que j'étais la méchante reine.

-Vos rapports étaient difficiles ?

-Oui, répondît Regina avec difficulté. Plus elle parlait, plus elle sentait une envie grandissante de pleurer tant sa tristesse la dominait, puis, elle reprît. « Cela a commencé le jour où son institutrice lui a donné un livre de contes. Il l'a lu et il pensé que tous les personnages se trouvaient dans cette ville mais ne s'en souvenaient pas à cause d'une malédiction. Il s'est alors dit que son institutrice était Blanche Neige, qu'un homme dans le coma était le Prince Charmant, son psychiatre était Jiminy Cricket, et moi la Méchante Reine. Peu après, il a trouvé sa mère biologique qui est venue vivre ici, et ensuite tout est allé très vite. La malédiction a été brisé, Henry est parti, comment préférer vivre avec la Méchante Reine alors qu'il y a Blanche Neige, son Prince Charmant et la Sauveuse qui attendent ? J'ai alors compris que j'avais changé pour mon fils, car j'étais prête à tout pour le récupérer alors qu'avant je ne demandais que vengeance et justice pour ce que j'avais perdu. J'étais même prête à me sacrifier pour montrer que j'étais différente. »

Alors que Regina continuait à se confier, Robin réalisa combien elle avait confiance en lui pour lui parler ouvertement. C'était une mère désespérée qui parlait et qui demandait implicitement de l'aide. Il ne pouvait pas la décevoir, il devait à tout prix l'aider, il s'en sentait responsable. L'homme ne pouvait s'imaginer vivre sans son fils, et encore moins l'avoir être prêt de lui sans que l'enfant ne possède le moindre souvenir de son père. Il connaissait peu de monde dans la ville, mais il doutait que quelqu'un se préoccupe véritablement de son bien-être. Il écoutait chaque mot avec attention inébranlable et réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait y répondre simplement et utilement surtout.

-Et puis, une nouvelle malédiction est arrivée. Je venais de voir mourir devant moi un homme qui ne pouvait simplement pas mourir, je le croyais immortel. Il s'est sacrifié et j'ai réalisé que je devais être aussi forte que lui pour l'amour que j'avais envers Henry. Si un homme aussi puissant que Gold venait de mourir en face de moi, si un homme de nature lâche a réussi à ne pas fuir, alors je devais en faire autant. Mon fils et sa mère étaient sur le point de partir et nous ne pourrions sans doute plus les revoir. Il m'a alors dit la plus belle chose que j'aurais pu espérer. Il a réalisé combien je l'aimais et c'était la seule chose que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Je leur ai ensuite donné de nouveaux souvenirs pour ne pas qu'ils souffrent autant que nous et ils sont alors partis.

Regina s'arrêta de parler. Robin chercha alors à toute vitesse ce qu'il pourrait lui répondre puis commença avec une voix très douce et posée. « Votre fils se réveillera surement de ce sommeil éveillé. En attendant que cela arrive, rien ne vous empêche de montrer ce que vous voulez qu'il voit de vous. Amenez-le ici et dans d'autres endroits qu'il aimait, faites lui faire ce qu'il aimait avant, faites lui faire ce que vous faisiez avec lui avant. Il n'y aucune raison que sa mère biologique s'y oppose. Ce que vous faites avec lui maintenant ne s'effacera pas de sa mémoire lorsqu'il se souviendra, il verra au contraire à quel point vous tenez à lui. C'est une chance à saisir ! »

-Et si nous sommes de nouveau renvoyés dans la Forêt Enchantée ? Cela le détruirait et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre !

-Regina, je pense qu'il faut tout essayer pour ne pas avoir de regrets, je ne pense pas non plus que nous retournerons là-bas même si je ne connais absolument rien en magie.

-Elle a trouvé un moyen de nous ramener ici alors que je croyais cela impossible, répondit simplement Regina.

-Alors il faudra la contrer avant qu'elle n'agisse et vous êtes bien la seule à pouvoir vous opposer à elle.

-Avant de tenter quoi que ce soit contre elle, il faudrait déjà se souvenir de notre année passée là-bas, rétorqua Regina.

-Nous sommes en voie pour y arriver.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ?

-Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'avoir déjà fait certaines choses l'an passé ? Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés ici, vous m'avez demandé si nous nous étions déjà vu auparavant. Si vous me l'avez demandé c'est bien parce qu'il y a une raison. Le moyen d'affaiblir cette malédiction est peut-être de reprendre contrôle sur nous-même !

-Si c'est vrai, j'ai cru que nous nous étions déjà rencontré. Regina regardait l'homme avec un léger sourire, puis continua. « C'est agréable d'avoir un allié intelligent ! » Robin se mit alors à rire, heureux de voir qu'il avait réussi à apaiser légèrement l'esprit de Regina.


	5. Révélations

Regina était assise sur les tabourets face au bar chez Granny. Son regard montrait qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, comme elle avait coutume de l'être depuis son retour. Pourtant, à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait, elle espérait que ce serait son fils qui rentrerait dans le bâtiment. Plus le temps passait, plus le désespoir marquait son visage, c'est pourquoi regarder vers la porte était toujours fait avec beaucoup d'appréhension. Elle savait cependant qu'il ne viendrait sûrement pas lui parler, il se contenterait d'un sourire, pas plus.

Ruby et Granny l'avaient bien vu, et même si la vieille femme avait demandé à sa petite-fille d'aller parler à Regina car elle avait « un peu de peine pour elle », mais Roby lui avait répondu « que si ce n'était pas la Méchante Reine » elle s'inquiéterait. Regina avait entendu cette petite conversation et elle leur avait lancé un regard foudroyant.

N'en pouvant plus d'attendre pour quelque chose qui ne se réalisera sans doute pas, elle se prépara à se lever quand une voix qu'elle connaissait depuis peu s'adressa à elle « ma dame ! » Robin Hood se dressait à ses côtés, avec un sourire qu'il avait l'habitude d'afficher.

-Décidément, nous sommes destinés à nous rencontrer où qu'on aille ! Ironisa Regina.

-Personnellement, cela ne me dérange pas, au contraire, je ne sais pas vous...

-Vous arrivez toujours à entendre ce que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et vous, à vous défiez des questions embarrassantes ! Rétorqua l'homme. Après une légère pause, il reprit. Puis-je m'asseoir à côté de vous ?

-Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais j'allais justement m'en aller.

-Alors à très bientôt, j'espère.

Regina se leva, lui fit un léger sourire, puis partit. L'homme s'installa, et regarda le siège qu'elle avait occupé et vit quelque chose sur le sol. Il se leva, le prit et réalisa qu'il s'agissait de l'écharpe de la femme.

Robin se mit à courir pour rejoindre Regina qui était en marche vers sa maison. Après avoir crié son nom, il accéléra pour la rejoindre quelques instants plus tard. Regina l'accueillit avec un charmant sourire.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Votre écharpe, vous l'avez oublié. Robin la lui tendit.

-Oh merci, j'ai dû la faire tomber quand j'ai pris mon sac, supposa Regina. Maintenant que nous sommes sortis du bar et que vous vouliez passer un peu de temps avec moi, nous pouvons marcher un peu ensemble si vous le désirez.

-Avec plaisir, je préfère rester dehors que dedans, j'ai vécu trop longtemps dans les bois pour pouvoir rester enfermer maintenant, expliqua Robin.

-Avez-vous déjà emmené votre fils sur l'aire de jeu que j'ai fait construire dans la forêt ?

-Non, mais cela lui ferait plaisir d'y aller.

-Je peux vous y conduire, si vous en avez tous les deux envie.

-Cela ne vous ennuierait pas ? Demanda l'homme avec hésitation.

-Vous savez, depuis que je ne suis plus le maire de cette ville et que je n'ai plus mon fils, mes journées sont bien vides, je serais heureuse de faire plaisir à votre fils.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Roland jouait au milieu d'autres enfants dans l'espace aménagé pour eux. Robin et Regina, étaient quant à eux, assis sur un des bancs, pouvant surveiller l'enfant tout en discutant sans risque d'être écoutés.

-Roland s'amuse comme un petit fou, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu ainsi.

Au même instant, l'enfant se mit à courir près des deux adultes, et s'adressa à Regina « c'est toi qui a fait ça ? » Amusée, elle lui répondit, tout sourire. Robin restait silencieux, fasciné par ce spectacle où la femme montrait son côté maternel indéniable. Lorsque l'enfant repartit, il parla enfin « c'est endroit est vraiment magnifique ! »

-Je l'ai fait construire lorsque la tempête a détruit l'ancien château en bois d'Henry, je suis heureuse de voir qu'il plaît à quelqu'un.

-Vous devriez emmener votre fils ici, il s'y plairait sans doute, suggéra Robin.

-Il a l'air d'avoir changé, un an s'est écoulé depuis le moment où je l'ai vu s'éloigner de Storybrooke avec sa mère. Il doit sûrement préférer les jeux vidéos à ça.

-Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir Regina.

Regina voulait aborder un sujet précis avec Robin, mais elle ignorait comment s'y prendre, au bout d'un certain temps, elle osa enfin demander « ça va vous sembler étrange, mais est-ce que vous croyez au destin ? »

-Oui, répondit simplement l'homme. Si quelque chose doit se passer, alors elle se réalisera.

-Et si deux personnes doivent se rencontrer et partager leur vie, alors elles le devront ?

-Je pense oui. Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé quand nous étions dans la maison de la Méchante Sorcière ?

-J'ignore comment je dois m'y prendre, c'est assez délicat...

-Alors allez droit au but, c'est le mieux.

La femme prit alors une profonde inspiration, et commença à parler, pendant que Robin l'écoutait plus attentivement que jamais. « Un jour, j'ai rencontré une femme qui m'a dit que mon vérit... »

-Regina ?

L'ancienne reine se retourna, reconnaissant la voix de son fils. Elle se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers lui. « Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton doux et agréable.

-Ils viennent me chercher ! Pleura presque Henry.

Avant que Regina n'ai eu le temps de lui demander des explications, des cris stridents retentirent au loin. Sans savoir précisément d'où venait ce souvenir, elle se rappelaient à qui ils appartenaient : les singes volants.


	6. Réveil

Regina se mit face au garçon qui était effrayé et lui demanda d'aller se cacher près de l'aire de jeu en lui disant que lui et Robin ne risqueraient rien là-bas. Robin, qui était à ses côtés fit de même avec Roland qui hésita plus longuement que Henry car il ne voulait pas quitter son père. Henry prit la main de l'enfant et partirent ensemble. « Restez près d'eux et assurez-vous que Henry ne voit rien, il ne doit pas savoir de cette manière, je m'occupe du reste. » L'homme ne cherche pas plus loin, et tout en préparant son arbalète, il rejoignit les enfants, hâté par de nouveaux cris, beaucoup plus proche désormais.

Tous se raidirent, sauf la femme qui se préparait à les affronter. Elle pensa avec un sourire gracieux qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé de la magie depuis quelques temps, et qu'elle n'avait pas combattu depuis…elle ne s'en souvenait même plus. En haussant les sourcils devant cette question qu'elle ne pouvait pas résoudre, elle remonta ses manches et observa attentivement le ciel. Elle vit alors des boules grises en approche. Pleine d'excitation, elle se prépara à s'échauffer avec une remarque dédiée aux monstres mais se l'interdit en songeant qu'elle devait rester le plus silencieuse possible. Si Henry se commençait à se poser de nouvelles questions, elle était prête à parier qu'Emma lui reprocherait cela. Une légère adrénaline lui parcourut le corps, tout en sentant la magie prête à sortir d'elle au moindre geste qu'elle ferait : Regina était prête.

Les bras tendus vers l'horizon, elle observait les choses immondes qui venaient vers eux. Elles étaient quatre. Quatre ne feraient pas le poids contre la femme la plus puissante de Storybrooke. Pas même dix. Les singes volant avaient la même allure et attaqueraient en même temps. Indéniablement, ils avançaient, mais Regina ne bougeait pas, elle était érigée droite et immobile comme une statue de pierre. Robin commença à paniquer en se rappelant de ce qu'il arriverait à une personne touchée par ces petits monstres. Alors, il se prépara à les viser avec son arme de prédilection.

Un nouveau cri strident perça le silence gêné qui s'était posé en moins d'une minute sur cette petite partie de la ville. Lorsque Regina fit assez proche des quatre choses pour voir leur horrible face, elle fit un geste de la main gauche, un de la main droite et encore deux autres dans le même ordre. Mais rien ne se passa. C'en était trop pour le voleur justicier, il se mit à courir tout pour mieux viser et tira une puissante flèche. Alors que celle-ci était encore loin de toucher sa cible mouvante, les quatre singes touchèrent un mur invisible et s'effondrèrent sous un même fracas. Regina, Robin et leurs enfants étaient alors hors de danger, séparés des jouets de Zelena. Pourtant la flèche toucha enfin le mur dans sa trajectoire droite. Elle tomba du côté des humains et Regina la rattrapa de sa main gauche, comme elle avait l'habitude de saisir les flèches.

« Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans la phrase « je m'occupe du reste » ? demanda Regina sur un ton légèrement irrité.

-Je pensais que… »

Robin fut de nouveau interrompu par Henry qui était sorti de sa cachette « que se passe-t-il ici à la fin ? » La femme s'avança vers lui, en ignorant totalement ce qu'elle devait lui répondre. Dans les deux cas, elle en payerait les conséquences et attirerait sur elle soit les foudres de Henry, soit celles de sa mère.

« Ce n'est rien Henry, tu es hors de danger maintenant. Parla doucement la femme.

-Alors vous non plus, vous n'allez pas me dire la vérité, c'est ça ? Voyant l'expression de Regina, il décida de reprendre sur un ton beaucoup plus énervé que quelques minutes plus tôt. Je sais bien qu'il se passe quelque chose. Ma mère me ment depuis le début, ça se voit sur son comportement. Quand j'arrive quelque part, tout le monde arrête de me parler, me regarde et se met à chuchoter. Vous pensez tous que je suis trop bête pour comprendre ?

-Henry, tu es encore secoué par la mort de ton père, c'est norm…

-La mort de mon père n'a aucun lien avec tout ça ! coupa l'enfant. Je croyais que vous étiez différente, mais finalement non, vous êtes comme tous les autres, vous me cachez la vérité. »

Le petit garçon se retourna et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée de la femme. Pourtant, il fit stoppé net par quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Robin était droit devant lui, et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Son visage montrait que l'homme était déterminé, mais il restait encore doux, peut-être parce qu'il tenait son fils par la main, blotti contre son père d'ailleurs. Regina avait de grosses larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux petit à petit après avoir entendu de telles paroles venant de la bouche de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus. Henry, cerné entre Robin qui s'imposait et Regina. L'enfant pleurait à chaudes larmes, sa respiration devenait bruyante et saccadée. La femme, qui ne connaissait que trop bien ce que cela signifiait se mit elle aussi à pleurer face à ce malheureux spectacle. Peu importe si cela voulait dire qu'elle pleurerait devant les autres. Henry se retourna vers Regina et se jeta dans ses bras, éploré. La femme le serra contre elle, comme elle l'avait fait de nombreuses fois auparavant. Lentement, elle se recula et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle replaça sa tête contre l'épaule droite de l'enfant tout en fermant les yeux.

Elle était pourtant loin de se douter de ce qu'elle venait de créer. Henry ne ferma pas les yeux après ce baiser pur, mais au contraire les garda grand ouvert et sentit quelque chose le traverser. Quelque chose de fort, de puissant et d'incontrôlable. Ses yeux virent une multitude de souvenirs le saisir de toute part. Il vit Regina à ses côtés et se voyait peu à peu grandir. Il vit son écolé, sa maîtresse, son livre. Il vit toutes les personnes qui comptaient dans sa vie. Il vit le trajet pour retrouver sa mère et sa rencontre puis tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Il vit une malédiction arriver, Regina se sacrifier puis Emma en train de l'aider. Il vit le Pays Imaginaire. Il vit enfin la nouvelle malédiction et l'ancienne reine lui dire adieux en lui offrant une nouvelle vie.

Henry resserra un peu plus celle qui était une simple inconnue quelques secondes auparavant. Il prit le temps de retrouver ses souvenirs, ses vrais souvenirs. Tout était confus, pourtant, il parvint à articuler « maman ? »

Sa mère s'éloigna légèrement comprenant ce qu'il venait de se produire à l'instant. Une énorme larme se mit à couler sur sa joue, tout comme son fils.

« Papa…murmura l'enfant.

-Oh mon petit prince ! » articula Regina avec une voix tremblante.


	7. Retrouvailles

Henry déambulait dans les rues calmes de Storybrooke. Il cherchait sa mère et savait où la trouver. Derrière lui, Regina et Robin (qui portait son fils) le suivaient. Henry marchait à une allure rapide et déterminée. Son visage montrait clairement un mélange de colère et de tristesse que l'enfant n'était pas près d'oublier.

En quelques secondes, il venait de recouvrer les souvenirs de sa vie entière et se rappela de tout, des moments les plus beaux en passant par les plus difficiles. Il venait également de réaliser que sa mère biologique avait décidé de le laisser endormi dans sa vie fictive, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Après tout, il avait aidé Emma à comprendre son destin si particulier, alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait autant pour lui ?

Ils n'étaient plus très loin de leur destination : le bar de Granny. C'était dans ce même ordre qu'ils entrèrent dans le lieu communautaire. Un silence se leva pendant qu'Emma, en train de parler à Killian Jones, s'approcha d'eux en courant presque. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant son fils, il lui sembla qu'il avait l'air différent. 

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle. 

-Comment as-tu pu me cacher la vérité ? hurla Henry, totalement abasourdi. 

-De quoi tu parles ? » Les yeux d'Emma affichaient à quel point elle était perdue. Pourtant, quelques instants après, ils se dilatèrent. Elle se redressa et marcha droit vers Regina, rien ne pourrait la stopper dans son élan de rage qui atteignait rapidement son paroxysme. 

Elle poussa alors la femme contre le mur, et s'approcha d'elle aussi près qu'elle le pouvait pour montrer à quel point elle ne reculerait devant rien. Regina était alors cernée entre le mur et Emma ; ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir céder devant elle. Cette situation s'était déjà produite auparavant, pour défendre la même cause : Henry. Les deux avaient leur visage si près qu'elles pouvaient sentir leur souffle respectif. Celui de Regina était lent et léger, alors que celui d'Emma était fort et saccadé. 

Après cet instant qui semblait avoir duré une éternité, Emma hurla enfin « vous le vouliez uniquement pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vouliez qu'il retrouve ses souvenirs, vous aviez déjà tout planifié pour l'éloigner de moi, ça ne va pas se… » 

« Assez ! » hurla Robin qui s'interposa et éloigna Emma de sa proie. 

Regina s'éloigna du mur et prit ses distances avec Emma, pendant que cette dernière semblait ne pas en avoir fini avec elle. 

« Tu n'as pas à t'en prendre à Regina, ce qu'elle a fait, elle l'a fait pour moi car elle savait que c'était juste ! continua l'enfant. 

-Ce n'est pas juste du tout Henry ! Elle l'a fait pour que tu sois de nouveau avec elle, rien de plus. 

-Emma, j'étais là quand Regina a embrassé Henry sur son front. Il n'y avait aucune autre arrière-pensée que celle d'être amicale avec son fils que ne se souvenait plus d'elle. C'était un geste maternel, rien de plus ! » 

La femme était hors d'haleine, et ne semblait pas décidée à abandonner aussi facilement. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reprendre, Henry lâcha une phrase qu'elle ne serait pas prête d'oublier. 

« Tu lui reproches de m'avoir fait retrouver mes souvenirs par intérêt, mais toi, ce n'est pas par intérêt que tu m'as menti depuis qu'on est arrivés ici ? 

-Henry ! Je l'ai fait pour te protéger ! pleura presque Emma qui ne parvenait plus à contrôler ses émotions. 

-Si tu avais voulu me protéger, alors tu m'aurais aidé à me rappeler de ma seule vie, c'était la seule chose à faire. » 

Emma allait riposter de nouveau, mais Henry la coupa de nouveau en lui disant qu'il passerait la nuit chez Regina. Blessée par tout cela, elle ne répondit même pas, et vit Henry, Regina, Robin et Roland en train de partir. Elle aurait voulu les poursuivre, elle aurait voulu convaincre son fils de rester, mais quelque chose la retint. Le capitaine Crochet venait de la rejoindre, il lui souffla sur un ton plein de compassion « laissez-lui du temps, il est en plein deuil, tout comme vous. » 

Un peu plus loin dans la ville, ceux qui venaient de quitter le bar marchaient sur la route, côte à côté. Henry collait presque Regina à mesure de chaque nouveau pas. La réaction maternelle de la femme lui fit faire sans vraiment réfléchir d'entourer d'un bras protecteur son fils. Il leva alors les yeux vers elle et émit un faible sourire, pendant que Robin tenait la main de son fils.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant l'immense maison blanche de l'ancienne reine. Henry tendit sa main à Regina, qu'elle prit avec soin et ouvrirent la marche vers l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Robin n'hésita pas une seule seconde et entra avec son fils, comme il l'avait déjà fait une fois auparavant. Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon, pendant qu'Henry regardait, non sans une grande admiration, ce lieu qui lui avait incroyablement manqué, enfin, c'est ce qu'il songea. Avec une voix douce, Regina proposa « il est bientôt l'heure de dîner, voulez-vous rester avec nous ? »

« Qu'en penses-tu Roland ? Demanda Robin avec un grand sourire.

-Ouiiiiiiiii ! Sourit l'enfant, déjà heureux de la soirée en perspective. »

Regina lâcha un magnifique rire qui rappelait de nombreux souvenirs à Henry. Elle alla dans la cuisine et prépara des boissons à servir. Robin la rejoignit, se plaçant contre le mur avec un énorme sourire. Bien entendu, la femme l'avait remarqué, c'est pourquoi elle en afficha un également. Pourtant, elle préféra faire durer encore plus longtemps ce petit jeu d'attente dans le silence, pendant qu'elle servait deux verres de jus de fruit. Robin s'avança alors vers elle lentement. Regina se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'homme qui dégageait un charme encore plus impressionnant de près. Il lui décocha un énorme sourire. C'était comme s'ils revivaient la scène dans la maison de Zelena, et elle se reproduit dans les moindre détails, car Robin attrapa, au bout de quelques secondes passées à regarder la superbe femme face à lui droit dans les lieux dans une étroite proximité, les verres pour Henry et Roland. Il se retourna ensuite et partit vers le salon, rythmé par le bruit des talons de son hôte.

La soirée fut riche en émotion, avec des éclats de rire perçant le calme alentour. Après avoir bu plusieurs verres de jus de fruits ou d'autres plus alcoolisées pour les deux adultes, le repas arriva. Regina prépara rapidement quelque chose pouvant faire plaisir à tout le monde, et montra une nouvelle fois son talent de cordon bleu, ce qui fut remarqué par Robin et Roland. Les heures tournaient et bientôt, Roland commença à être fatigué, pourtant, il ne voulait pas partir. Il luttait alors contre le sommeil sur le canapé, mais il était bien trop épuisé et le sofa bien trop confortable pour rester éveillé. Après une telle journée, Henry lui aussi montrait des marques de fatigue. Il proposa de faire dormir Roland dans sa chambre et d'aller dormir dans le lit de Regina, comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Les deux adultes acceptèrent cette bonne proposition et quelques minutes plus tard, Robin et Regina étaient seuls dans le salon, comme plusieurs jours plus tôt. Cette fois ci, la femme arborait un magnifique sourire, heureuse de retrouver enfin son fils, bien que d'autres problèmes lui pesaient encore sur ses épaules. Henry était exposé au danger désormais qu'il était de retour chez elle. Zelena pouvait s'en prendre à lui... Elle songea pourtant qu'elle ne devait pas se poser ce genre de questions dans une si belle soirée que celle-ci, elle n'avait qu'à regarder le tatouage de Robin exposé à la lumière tamisée pour le comprendre.

« Ce fut une journée chargée ! Je ne pensais pas une seule minute qu'en vous demandant de prendre un verre avec moi, on se ferait attaquer par des singes volants et qu'il faudrait s'en débarasser ensuite et que Henry se rappelle de tout. C'était vraiment une bonne journée finalement ! Parla l'homme.

-Merci de vous être occupé de ces choses quand elles étaient « endormies »

-C'est normal » sourit-il.

Ils parlèrent une grande partie de la nuit et lorsqu'ils virent que l'heure était déjà bien avancée, ils montèrent. Regina proposa à l'homme de dormir sur un des canapés, mais il refusa. La femme s'allongea au côté de son fils dans son lit, ce que fit Robin avec le sien. Lorsque Regina venait de trouver en silence une position confortable, Henry se réveilla et se rapprocha d'elle. Pendant qu'il lui parlait, elle entoura l'épaule de son fils de son bras protecteur.

« Je suis content d'être de retour ici maman.

-Moi aussi,tu m'as tellement manqué ! J'espère que tu ne crois pas ce que ta mère a dit tout...

-Non. » Coupa-t-il.

Henry s'endormit dans les bras de sa mère, pendant qu'elle était en train de s'endormir avec l'image de son fils et d'un certain tatouage de lion.


	8. Comme un dimanche en famille

Regina n'avait pas dormi aussi bien depuis très longtemps. C'est avec un sourire grandissant qu'elle se réveilla, peu à peu. La femme ouvrit ses yeux encore collés et admira la vision qui s'offrait à elle : Henry dormait contre elle et lui tenait ses deux mains, comme lorsqu'il s'était endormi. Son seul désir était de rester ici avec lui, loin des problèmes, loin de tout ce qu'il se trouvait en dehors de cette chambre. Elle décida donc de rester encore un peu à ses côtés.

Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, Regina sentit son fils bouger légèrement. Son souffle changea de rythme et ouvrit à son tour les yeux. Il leva la tête et vit au-dessus de lui sa mère, qui le regardait avec un énorme sourire et des larmes aux coins de ses yeux foncés.

"Bonjour mon petit prince."

"Bonjour maman."

Alors que la femme pensait que Henry se retirerait ou se lèverait, il la serra au contraire pour lui faire une étreinte affective. Attendrie, elle lui passa la main dans ses cheveux courts bruns.  
Dans l'autre chambre, de légers bruits se firent entendre. L'enfant se raidit alors, puis se souvint qu'il s'agissait de Robin et de son fils et referma les yeux, en profitant de cet instant.

"Il va falloir se lever, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda-t-il avec une pointe de regret dans sa voix.

"J'en ai bien peur, mais nous avons encore quelques minutes si tu veux." Regina marqua une légère pause et reprit "Henry, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tu pourrais avoir besoin de parler à quelqu'un, et si tu le souhaites, tu pourrais retourner voir Archie ou…"

"J'aurais sûrement envie de parler prochainement, mais j'aimerais parler à une seule personne."

"Je suis sûre que ça ne la dérangera pas" sourit Regina tout en ignorant de qui il pouvait bien s'agir.

"Toi."

En entendant ces belles paroles, la femme afficha son plus beau sourire. Sa tête posée sur l'épaule de sa mère, il lui donna sa main et referma les yeux pendant que Regina continuait de passer son autre main dans les cheveux de son fils. De légers pas coururent dans le couloir et la porte de la chambre de la femme s'ouvrit d'un geste vif.

"Mais pas maintenant." termina Henry en voyant face à lui Roland avec un énorme sourire.

"Oh non Roland !" Souffla Robin qui venait d'arriver derrière lui.

"Bonjour." sourit l'enfant, heureux de voir face à lui une mère et son fils.

"Bonjour." répondirent Regina et Henry a l'unisson avec un sourire amusé.

"Excusez-le…" Soupira Robin, légèrement gêné.

"Ce n'est rien" rit la femme.

Avant qu'il ne put répondre, l'enfant se dirigea vers le lit, et s'installa sur le bord, tout en faisant signe a son père de l'imiter. Face à l'expression attendrie des deux autres, il s'exécuta avec un léger sourire. Assis, il lâcha "on dirait un dimanche en famille, vous ne trouvez pas ?" Là encore à l'unisson, les trois acquiescèrent.

Après ce moment fort agréable pour tous et quelques conversations dans la chambre de Regina, c'est avec une très bonne humeur qu'ils se levèrent et descendirent les escaliers pour retourner dans le salon. Après que la femme ait proposé à tous de petit déjeuner ensemble, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivie par Robin.

"Vos compagnons ne vont pas se poser de questions en voyant que vous et votre fils manquez à l'appel ?" Demanda la femme pendant qu'elle sortait quatre verres.

"Si, mais ils ne seront pas inquiets pour autant, je ne suis peut-être pas adepte de la magie, mais je sais me défendre contre Zelena." sourit-t-il.

"Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde." Regina regardait l'homme, avec un magnifique sourire et reprit. "Et s'ils vous demandent où vous avez passé la nuit, vous leur répondrez quoi ?"

"Hm…je dirais que j'ai passé la nuit avec une femme fantastique." Conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire, il rectifia. "Enfin chez elle…vous voyez ce que je veux dire…sans ambiguïté."  
Face à ce spectacle, Regina éclata de rire et posa quelques toasts sur un plateau. "Au moins Roland a pu dormir en faisant une nuit complète, sans avoir à se réveiller, et rentrer avec vous."

"Je leur dirais quelque chose comme ça, j'étais en conversation avec une femme d'une grande gentillesse qui m'a proposé dans sa bonté de laisser dormir mon fils dans sa maison pour ne pas lui imposer une longue marche pour rentrer chez lui, ce que j'ai accepté, car il m'a semblé juste de le faire."

"Intéressant et convaincant !" Termina Regina en servant deux tasses de café.

Réunis sur la grande table de la salle à manger, les quatre savouraient ces derniers instants de tranquillité. Ils savaient qu'ensuite, un quotidien bien moins amusant les attendait. Chacun tentait donc d'y mettre du sien en rendant les sujets de conversations riches et variés, repoussant ainsi l'échéance qu'ils redoutaient presque.

Pourtant, cette échéance les rattrapa, après plusieurs passages en cuisine pour se resservir et donc pour éterniser le petit déjeuner.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, tous étaient sur le palier, avec la porte blanche ouverte. Après un "tu n'as rien oublié ici ?" et un "si vous avez oublié quelque chose, on vous le rendra rapidement" Henry et Roland partirent vers le portail de l'immense maison, laissant aux deux adultes la possibilité de parler en toute intimité.

"Merci encore pour cette soirée et journée…je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait cette tournure en arrivant chez vous hier."

"Et cela vous a-t-il déplu ?" Demanda la femme avec un sourire au bord des lèvres.

"Bien au contraire, je n'aurais pu rêver mieux ! Pour être honnête, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas sorti de ma routine, Roland et moi sommes habitués à vivre en communauté avec les Joyeux Compagnons, c'est agréable de pouvoir changer, surtout pour un changement aussi bien que celui-ci." Regina rit de nouveau, flattée d'entendre d'aussi bonnes choses, puis, l'homme reprit avec une dernière phrase en riant. "Faites attention, je vais y prendre goût, jamais deux sans trois !"

Robin partit ensuite avec un sourire illuminant son visage, puis, après avoir dit au revoir à Henry, il prit son fils par l'épaule et s'éloignèrent. Deux pas plus tard, l'homme salua Regina, révélant une fois encore son tatouage. Regina le scruta, puis attendit que son fils revienne vers elle, le prenant également par l'épaule et entrèrent dans la maison.


	9. Entre mère et fils

"Maman ?"

"Hm ?"

"Je peux te poser une question ?"

"Bien sûr mon ange !"

Henry prit une profonde inspiration, et fixa la glace que sa mère lui avait achetée quelques minutes plus tôt. Même si le temps ne s'y prêtait pas, il avait eu envie d'en manger une. Regina avait vu à quel point cette année à New York l'avait changé, lui qui auparavant ne mangeait presque pas de sucre. Le petit fixa la mer qui se dressait face à eux et demanda "Toi et Robin, vous êtes…"

"Hm ?" fit Regina en montrant qu'elle voulait qu'il continue.

"Ensemble ?"

Les yeux de la femme brune s'écarquillèrent, la forçant à fixer son fils avec une mine d'étonnement.

"N…non !" répondit-t-elle en bredouillant. Face au sourire amusé de Henry, elle lui fit une légère bourrade tout en riant.

"C'est dommage…" soupira l'enfant avec une pointe de regret.

"L'air de la grande ville t'a rendu bien curieux, dis donc !"

"En tout cas, reprit-t-il avec un léger sourire, vous devez sacrément bien vous entendre pour que tu l'invites deux fois à la maison !"

Face à une telle scène, Regina ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire une nouvelle fois. En s'éclaircissant la gorge, elle continua "tu es bien informé à ce que je vois."

"J'ai mes sources !"

"Et "ces sources" ne viennent-elles pas d'un enfant avec qui tu as fait connaissance hier ?"

"C'est…possible." lâcha Henry sur un air intriguant avant de rire de plus belle.

"Allez, manges ta glace avant qu'elle ne fonde, ça serait dommage que tu ne la finisses pas."

"Tu en veux ?" demanda l'enfant avec un léger sourire qui montrait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

"Non merci"

"Dommage, tu passes à côté de quelque chose !"

"Toi aussi si tu ne te dépêches pas."

Après une légère pause pendant laquelle Henry mangea un morceau de sa précieuse glace, il reprit, déterminé à en savoir plus, "Alors, nous disions, Robin et toi, amis ?" La femme se retourna vers lui, encore avec de grands yeux de surprise.

"Eh bien, tu veux vraiment tout savoir, toi, hein ?"

"Je me demande juste ce que ma mère à bien pu faire pendant un an." sourit son fils.

"Alors je ne vais pas t'être d'une grande aide, nos souvenirs ont été effacés à notre retour ici."

"Tu…tu te rappelles de rien ?"

"Non."

"Dommage." Henry marqua une courte pause, avant de conclure. "Ça veut dire que tu as rencontré Robin il y a quelques jours, selon ta mémoire ?"

"Exact."

Henry avait une multitude de questions à poser à sa mère, il ne savait pas même par où commencer. Pourtant, quelque chose d'autre lui venait à l'esprit, et de beaucoup plus intéressant que de questionner sa mère sur des choses qu'il pourrait entendre de la bouche de n'importe quel habitant de Storybrooke. Oui, elle seule pouvait parler du sujet qu'il voulait aborder.

"On n'a jamais eu ce genre de conversation avant, hein ?"

"Oui c'est vrai. Avec Emma, tu en avais ?"

"Ouais...elle sortait avec Walsh, alors on avait l'habitude d'en parler" Henry marqua une pause, car il hésitait, mais reprit en bredouillant légèrement. "Tu serais bien avec quelqu'un comme Robin, tu peux pas avoir de fin heureuse si t'es seule !"

"Ah ! Je me demandais où était passé ce petit garçon avec ses histoires de contes de fées. Je ne suis pas seule tu sais, tu es là."

"C'est pas une vraie fin heureuse si tu trouves pas e vrai amour !"

Regina, amusée d'entendre ces paroles innocente sourit "il y a toutes sortes de fins heureuses."

"Avec Robin tu serais bien, vraiment bien !"

"Tu l'as vu une seule fois et tu imagines déjà ma fin heureuse avec lui?"

"Ouais ! Et puis tu mérites d'être heureuse !"

La femme pencha la tête sur le côté, entendre de telles choses l'attendrirent. "Je croyais que les méchants ne méritaient pas une telle chose."

"Mais toi, t'en es pas une !" répondit l'enfant sans même avoir vraiment réfléchit avant de prononcer cette phrase.

Regina passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Henry, encore plus émue d'entendre une telle chose. Sentant les larmes monter, elle se racla la gorge, fronça les yeux et reprit "Et toi, tu as une idée pour ta fin heureuse ?"

"Pas encore, je sais juste que je veux devenir aussi fort que David, trouver une princesse, vivre dans un château, pouvoir défendre et protéger ma famille et rester aux côtés de ceux que j'aime…comme un conte de fée." Le garçon marqua une légère pause et observa sa mère qui arborait un magnifique sourire.

A cet instant, elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse, et rien ne pourrait venir gâcher ce moment, pas même Zelena et ses singes volants. Elle retrouvait enfin son fils, ce Henry qu'elle avait quitté un an plus tôt sur la route menant à Storybrooke. Lorsque Regina avait revu son fils, elle avait vu combien il avait changé, et peu à peu, celui qu'elle connaissait réapparaissait derrière un masque de souvenirs fictifs qu'il avait porté loin d'elle.

"Et la tienne ?"

"Hm ?"

"Ta fin heureuse, elle n'a pas toujours été celle-là, hein ?"

"Non, tu as raison, tu as dévoré des dizaines de fois le livre que mary Margaret t'as donné, tu dois bien connaître mon histoire, non ?"

"Il parle juste de toi quand tu es la Méchante Reine, mais tu l'as pas toujours été, et y'a rien dans le livre là-dessus."

"C'est vrai" sourit la femme "tu voudrais que je t'en parle ? Comme tu l'as dit, nous n'avons jamais eu ce type de conversation auparavant, et il faut un début à tout comme on dit."

Henry hocha la tête, avec un grand sourire et ajouta "sauf si ça te dérange…"

"Si ça me dérangerait, je ne t'aurais pas proposé, mais avant, termines ta glace."

"Je la terminerais en marchant" Henry se leva d'un bond avant de reprendre "tu sais, toutes les bonnes opérations ont un nom, je vais appeler celle-là l'opération phénix !"

"Une opération pour quel but ?"

"Ta fin heureuse, celle que tu auras ! Je vais t'aider à l'obtenir, je vais t'aider pour que Robin et toi soyez ensemble un jour !"

Regina rit en entendant un tel propos aussi démesuré. Son fils lui tendit sa main, qu'elle accepta avec un large sourire puis elle marcha aux côtés du garçon.

"Et pourquoi le phénix ?" demanda la femme avec un ton amusé.

"Parce qu'il renaît de ses cendres et il a donc une chance de changer, de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, comme toi, t'as vraiment changé, tu sais ! Et puis il est légendaire aussi…"

La femme ne répondit pas et se contenta de passer son bras derrière son fils pour lui maintenir l'épaule. Avec un large sourire, les deux entreprirent une marche lente sur et quittèrent l'endroit calme où ils étaient. De temps en temps, Henry prenait une bouchée de sa glace qui fondait plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait désiré. Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, ils entrèrent dans un bois. Le mystère était levé pour l'enfant, qui le montra à sa mère en lui disant "tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais."

"Je sais oui, mais tu as le droit de savoir."


	10. Mes fins heureuses

Main dans la main, Henry et sa mère traversèrent le terrain légèrement accidenté dans un silence rempli de respect. Arrivés face à l'immense porte en bois, Regina prit une profonde inspiration avant de déverrouiller la porte, non pas avec une clé, mais avec de la magie. Voir cela rappela à l'enfant combien cette vie lui avait manqué, même si c'était impossible d'une certaine manière. Il en aurait volontiers fait part à la femme, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour une telle remarque hors contexte. Lorsqu'un léger bruit se fit entendre, signe que l'accès était désormais possible, Regina poussa la porte, et entra, suivie par son fils qui prenait à son tour une profonde inspiration. Une fois passé, la porte du caveau des Mills se referma sur le cimetière de Storybrooke.

En silence, les deux descendirent les escaliers cachés, même si la mère ne put s'empêcher de dire à Henry "Regardes où tu mets les pieds et fais attention de ne pas te cogner." Arrivés à l'étage inférieur, Regina emprunta le couloir de droite et ouvrit une porte que Henry n'avait jamais remarquée. Le petit garçon se retrouva alors dans une pièce glacée, simplement remplie au centre par un cercueil de verre vide. Il s'approcha alors lentement, plein de stupéfaction pendant que sa mère refermait derrière eux la porte. Elle savait que cette conversation ne serait pas des plus faciles, mais elle tenait pourtant à le faire. Après quelques secondes, elle osa enfin se retourner vers le cercueil observé avec une claire attention de son fils. Lentement, elle s'avança, et prit son fils par les épaules, avant de commencer, avec une pointe d'appréhension voire de peur dans sa voix.

"La fin heureuse qui me faisait rêver était la même que la tienne, ainsi que tous ceux rêvant d'un conte de fée pour régir leur vie. Ma mère…bien ma mère ne m'a pas donné une éducation simple. Certains m'ont reproché que j'étais une mauvaise mère, mais ils n'auraient certainement pas dit cela s'ils avaient rencontré la mienne. Elle ne voulait que le meilleur de moi-même, et finissait toujours par l'obtenir. A vrai dire, elle a toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait. Je n'avais presque pas de droits, l'un des seuls que j'avais était de choisir si elle aurait ce qu'elle voulait de moi par la force ou par ma volonté de lui offrir. Bien entendu, si je ne lui obéissais pas, si je lui manquais de respect en ne lui faisant pas un sourire, alors elle me punissait par sa magie. Difficile à croire qu'à l'époque je haïssais la magie, n'est-ce pas ?"

Regina marqua une pause, et regarda son fils qui venait de lui donner sa main avec un sourire crispé. Avec des larmes aux coins des yeux, elle poursuivit après une nouvelle grande inspiration.

"Elle m'interdisait de voir qui que ce soit, et je devais rester constamment dans les terres de mes parents. Mon seul loisir était de faire du cheval, avec le seul ami que j'avais. Mes parents l'avaient recueilli lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il se sentait redevable envers eux, c'est pourquoi il est devenu leur palefrenier. Avant d'être abandonné sur les routes, son père lui avait appris le métier, alors il était heureux de mettre son savoir-faire au service de ma famille. Au fil des années, nous nous rapprochions inexorablement, en passant du simple ami, au confident puis à mon amour, mon seul amour. Nous nous ressemblions énormément et nous nous aimions d'un amour vrai, d'un amour pur. Notre seul désir était de vivre ensemble, mais nous savions que ce ne serait pas aussi simple. Ma mère voulait que j'épouse un noble, quelqu'un qui me donnerait un rang important pour que j'ai cette vie qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, mais je ne voulais pas de cette vie. J'avais déjà la mienne, avec mes rêves, avec Daniel."

Henry écoutait le récit bouleversant de sa mère car il savait que son histoire allait se dégrader à chaque nouveau mot. Il fixait le cercueil en se doutant déjà à qui il pouvait appartenir. Il osait à peine regarder sa mère, il lui lançait simplement des regards furtifs et voyait qu'elle se raidissait de plus en plus. Les larmes étaient clairement visibles dans ses yeux qui regardaient le vide.

"Un jour, pendant une de mes séances d'entraînement avec Daniel, j'ai entendu des cris d'une petite fille, j'ai vite vu qu'elle était sur un cheval emballé. Je n'ai pas réfléchi une seule seconde et je l'ai poursuivie à dos de ma fidèle monture. J'ai réussi à la mettre hors de danger, et j'étais loin de me douter que ce simple geste allait changer le cours de beaucoup d'existences."

"C'était Blanche Neige, non ?"

Regina regarda son fils et acquiesça, avant de lui passer la main dans ses cheveux.

"Avant que le soleil ne se couche, un invité de marque était venu nous rendre visite. Le roi. Il m'a demandé en mariage, car il était à la recherche d'une nouvelle épouse après la mort de sa femme. Ce qu'il recherchait était une belle-mère aimante envers sa fille que je venais de sauver. Ma mère accepta pour moi, alors que je sentais tous mes rêves s'effondrer en moins d'une seconde. Lorsqu'il fut parti, je suis allée rejoindre Daniel dans les écuries et je lui ai raconté ce qu'il venait de se passer et lui aussi m'a demandé en mariage. Seulement, Blanche est arrivée. Je l'ai rattrapé et je lui ai parlé de ce qu'était l'amour, le grand et vrai amour. Elle m'a promis de garder le secret…mais ma mère a sans doute corrompu son esprit pour la faire parler."

La femme s'éloigna de son fils, et commença à marcher autour du cercueil, tout en le regardant d'un air évasif. Arrivée face à Henry, elle toucha de ses deux mains le verre, et fixa l'intérieur.

"Le soir où nous avions prévu de nous échapper, ma mère nous a retrouvé dans les écuries. J'ai parlé avec elle pour la convaincre de me laisser partir, ce que fit Daniel…mais j'ai été stupide de croire que nous avions réussi. J'ai été stupide de croire que cette rencontre avec Blanche n'était qu'un accident, ma mère avait ensorcelé son cheval, sachant que le roi cherchait une épouse qui aimerait sa fille autant que lui. J'ai été stupide de penser que pour une fois, elle laisserait passer mon bonheur avant le sien et renoncer à ses projets. Elle lui a demandé de s'approcher d'elle, et moi, je croyais contempler l'un des plus beaux moments de mon existence, mais plutôt que de lui serrer la main comme je croyais qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle lui a retiré son cœur et l'a écrasé dans sa main, sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion."

Une larme coula sur le visage de Regina, et une autre en fit de même sur le visage de Henry qui était totalement déboussolé par l'histoire de sa mère. Il la rejoignit en pressant le pas. Arrivé près d'elle, il la serra dans ses bras, en regardant le cercueil vide. Il comprit alors quelque chose, mais préféra ne pas en parler pour l'instant à sa mère. Elle essuya ensuite ses larmes qui ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de couler et prit une autre grande inspiration.

"J'ai été forcée de devenir reine, et mon seul souhait au départ était de fuir cette vie, mais ma mère avait créé des sortilèges pour m'empêcher de partir du royaume. J'ai voulu ensuite ramener Daniel et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Rumplestilskin, mais il m'a montré que ce n'était pas possible. J'ai commencé à apprendre la magie et j'ai peu à peu changé. Ma fin heureuse était désormais de me venger sur Blanche, peu importe le prix à payer. J'ai essayé par des dizaines de moyens, mais aucun ne marchait jusqu'à ce que je lance la malédiction. Une fois mon dessein accompli, j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, non j'avais besoin d'aimer quelqu'un et que cette personne m'aime en retour. J'ai toujours aimé les enfants et après en avoir rencontré un dans ce monde, j'ai décidé d'adopter, et lorsque je t'ai élevé au cœur de cette malédiction, j'étais dans ma fin heureuse…avant que tout ne change."

Regina cessa de parler, essuyant de son index les larmes. C'est alors que Henry osa lui demander ce à quoi il pensait depuis quelques instants.

"Maman…je…je peux te poser une question ?"

"Bien sûr mon ange."

"Quand Emma et Mary Margaret étaient dans la Forêt Enchantée et que David m'a proposé de m'occuper d'un cheval, l'homme qui m'a attaqué…c'était lui ? C'était Daniel ? "

"Oui."

"Que lui était-il arrivé ?"

"Docteur Whale l'avait ramené à la vie, mais il n'était plus vraiment lui, il ne pouvait pas se contrôler."

"J'ai jamais osé reparler de tout ça à David ni même à toi, mais je me suis toujours demandé ce qui lui était arrivé."

"Je…je l'ai envoyé loin d'ici, dans un endroit où il ne souffrirait pas et où il ne ferait souffrir personne d'autre."

"Tu n'es définitivement pas la Méchante Reine ! Tu nous as protégés ! Tu…tu aurais pu le garder près de toi, essayer de le faire changer, le faire redevenir lui-même avec ta magie, mais tu as préféré tous nous sauver !"

Le petit garçon serra de nouveau sa mère dans ses bras qui se mit à genoux et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer après avoir entendu de tels mots. Personne ne lui avait reparlé de ce jour-là, personne ne s'était intéressé à ce qu'elle avait fait dans les écuries, personne avant son fils. Les minutes passèrent, où le silence était brisé par des sanglots d'une mère et de son enfant. Après s'être calmés, les deux se relevèrent, posant un à un une main sur le cercueil vide, la première par habitude, le second en gage de reconnaissance vers cet homme qu'il appréciait sans pour autant le connaître.

Après avoir refermé la porte derrière eux, monté les escaliers, jeté un coup d'œil furtif sur la tombe de Cora et verrouillé l'entrée de la crypte avec un sort, les deux traversèrent une nouvelle fois en silence le cimetière puis arrivés dans le bois, Henry fit une proposition qui plut énormément à sa mère.

"Maman ?"

"Hm ?"

"Tu pourrais m'apprendre la magie ?"


	11. Magie

Après de telles révélations sur le passé de Regina, Henry était lui était reconnaissant de s'être confiée à lui. C'est pourquoi, avant qu'il ne s'endorme, il remercia sa mère en lui disant une nouvelle fois combien elle avait changé. Regina sourit d'entendre cela puis embrassa son fils sr le front comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avant d'éteindre la lumière et quitter la chambre en silence.

Le lendemain matin, le garçon s'éveilla lorsque les traits de lumières avaient sorti sa chambre de la pénombre. Il s'étira lentement et prit le temps d'observer tout ce qui l'entourait. Il affichait déjà un grand sourire, heureux d'être de retour ici, là où sa place était. Après quelques minutes passées à remplir son esprit de pensées qui lui permettraient de bien commencer la journée, il se leva et descendit les escaliers tout en se frottant les yeux. Après avoir entendu un bref bruit venant de la salle à manger, il s'y rendit et vit sa mère avec une tasse de café dans ses mains, entourée d'une bonne dizaine d'ouvrages ouverts et fermés. Elle était en train d'en lire un quand elle se retourna vers son enfant avec un magnifique sourire.

"Bonjour mon ange."

"Bonjour m'man !"

Son regard se posait sur tous les livres qui ornaient la table et voyait des écritures qu'il ne connaissait pas. Se rappelant de ce qu'il avait demandé la veille, son visage s'illumina. "C'est…c'est sur la magie ?" La femme acquiesça avec un sourire.

"On commencera quand tu le voudras, je regardais ce que je pourrais t'apprendre."

"Alors…c'est vrai ? Je vais vraiment apprendre la magie ?" Demanda Henry qui n'arrivait pas à articuler tant sa joie était grande."

"A moins que tu n'en ai plus envie."

"Alors ça ! Jamais de la vie !" rit l'enfant tout en se ruant vers sa mère et de la serrer dans ses bras.

Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux, il y a un mois encore, sa mère lui accordait des parties de jeux vidéo pour passer du temps avec lui, et désormais il allait apprendre la magie avec une autre mère qu'il aimait autant. Il avait vraiment une vie hors du commun !

"Ce soir, je ferais à manger pour toi avec la magie !"

Regina rit "il va falloir attendre un peu avant de faire ça, d'accord ?"

Ainsi, dans cette bonne humeur, Regina devint l'enseignante de Henry pendant une journée qui ne passa que trop vite. Elle lui avait montré ses précieux ouvrages, lui avait expliqué à quoi servait tel ou tel sort, et lui avait même fait lire de l'elfique. Au bout d'un certain temps, Regina regarda sa montre en argent et découvrit l'heure qu'il était.

"Henry ! On est déjà en plein milieu de l'après-midi, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, et toi ?"

"Quoi ? Déjà ?" lâcha-t-il en levant la tête d'un très vieux livre.

"Tu veux manger quelque chose ?"

"Tu pourrais faire apparaitre un cookie de la taille d'une tarte ?" demanda l'enfant avec une énorme lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux et dans son sourire.

"Je pourrais faire apparaître des légumes cuits vapeur aussi." Sourit Regina.

"Eeeeerk !"

Après un léger rire de la femme, elle regarda son fils dans les yeux et avec un geste vertical de la main droite, elle fit apparaître dans un nuage de fumée violette une tarte de plusieurs centimètres de hauteur. Fasciné, le petit garçon regarda par-dessus le bras de sa mère et admira l'œuvre : un cookie géant. Regina lui tendit le plat dans lequel il se trouvait, qu'il posa ensuite avec douceur loin des livres pour en abimer aucun. Alors que l'enfant allait se lever pour chercher un couteau et deux assiettes de la cuisine, sa mère lui dit sur un ton plus sérieux "Henry, il faudrait qu'on aille voir ta mère ensemble."

"Mais, pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il en se rasseyant près d'elle.

"Il faut qu'on trouve un arrangement pour te garder chacune."

"Je suis bien ici, on ira la voir plus tard non ?"

"Le plus tôt serait le mieux."

"Bon…d'accord. On peut y aller maintenant ? Comme ça on rentrera pour manger le gâteau !"

Regina acquiesça et se leva. Avec un regard de regret vers le dessert, Henry l'imita ensuite et partirent chercher leurs manteaux. La femme ouvrit la porte et laissa passer son fils en premier, avant de la refermer avec douceur et de la verrouiller par précaution. Lorsqu'elle referma le portail, elle demanda "tu sais où elle pourrait être à cette heure-ci ?"

"Sans doute au Granny's."

Le maire de Storybrooke haussa sourcils. Décidément, elle y passait sa vie, pensa-t-elle.


	12. Confrontation

Henry fut le premier à entrer au Granny's. Comme pour chaque client, la cloche tinta pour signaler son arrivée. Killian vit l'enfant et Regina en train de refermer avec douceur la porte et fit signe à Emma. La jeune femme blonde se précipita vers eux, suivie de près par le capitaine.

"Hey camarade, tu veux essayer de me battre aux dés ?" demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

"Euh…ouais pourquoi pas ? Prépare-toi à perdre alors !"

"Alors ça…n'en sois pas si sûr !" rit l'homme en partant avec Henry vers une table.

"Miss Swan, pouvons-nous discuter en marchant ?"

"Si ça vous fait plaisir…"

Les deux femmes sortirent du bar avec une légère appréhension. Emma se retourna une dernière fois vers son fils et Killian, ce dernier lui faisant un léger sourire avant de répondre au petit garçon. Elle arriva face à Regina et se mit à marcher à ses côtés.

"Miss Swan, maintenant que Henry se rappelle, vous allez rester ici et il faudrait qu'on se mette d'accord sur la garde partagée de notre fils."

"Je compte pas changer mes plans, je reste sur ma position, une fois que tout est réglé ici, je repars avec lui à New York. "

Regina s'arrêta net en entendant cette phrase. Emma se retourna vers elle, et la dévisagea. Elle aurait volontiers affiché un sourire de satisfaction en voyant l'effet qu'elle venait de produire sur la femme brune, mais elle se ravisa, il était plus sage de rester neutre.

"Croyez-vous que Henry acceptera de repartir là-bas sans ne rien dire ?"

"Il s'y plaît…il a plein de copains, sa vie est à New York !"

"Etait à New York, miss Swan. Maintenant qu'il a retrouvé ses souvenirs, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il veuille y retourner. Je vous ai donné un autre passé, pas une autre personnalité, mon fils a toujours été timide et n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'amis à Storybrooke comme à New York n'essayez pas de me mentir, je le saurais sinon."

"C'est mon fils !" hurla presque Emma.

"Vous êtes sa mère biologique, rien de plus. Ne prétendez jamais que vous êtes sa maman, vous l'avez abandonné, même si vous vous souvenez du contraire, n'oubliez pas cela. Et ce n'est certainement pas cette année que vous avez vécu ensemble qui vous autorise vous considérer comme sa maman."

La jeune femme blonde était hors d'elle, elle voulait répliquer mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu émettre le moindre son, Regina la devança.

"Estimez-vous heureuse qu'à votre première arrivée à Storybrooke, je n'ai pas lancé une procédure contre vous. En le faisant adopter, vous avez renoncé à tous vos droits sur lui, réfléchissez-y bien avant de vouloir éloigner de Storybrooke !"

"Estimez-vous heureuse que je ne prenne pas ma voiture maintenant et parte loin d'ici avec Henry. Vous ne pourrez pas me rattraper, à moins que vous souhaitiez devenir un singe volant ?"

"Vous seriez prête à abandonner votre famille et vos amis qui se trouvent ici ?"

"Je suis prête à tout pour lui." Répondit Emma avec fierté.

"Et il se laissera faire ? Si vous croyez cela, miss Swan, c'est que vous ne le connaissez pas assez !"

"Je lui dirais que c'est pour son bien et qu'il n'est pas en sécurité ici."

"Une dernière question miss Swan, où pensez-vous qu'il est en sécurité ? À New-York ? Il n'y a pas de femme verte là-bas, certes, mais il y a différents types de monstres. La seule différence est qu'ici, ils sont reconnaissables à leur apparence et à leur nom, alors que dans votre monde, ils sont comme vous et moi, mais volent, tuent et pire encore. Il n'y a pas de lieux dangereux et de lieux sécurisés, seulement le mélange des deux. Henry reste ici et ce n'est pas discutable. Storybrooke est peut-être dangereuse, mais au moins, il sera protégé par la Sauveuse, la Méchante Reine, Blanche Neige et son prince Charmant. Demandez-lui ce qu'il veut vraiment, trouvez un arrangement avec lui et ramenez-le chez moi ensuite, je ne veux pas le savoir seul dans les rues avec Zelena qui rôde. J'en ai fini ici !"

"C'est ce qu'on verra…" marmonna Emma.

Malheureusement pour elle, Regina avait l'ouïe fine et entendit ce qu'elle venait de dire. Alors qu'elle commençait à marcher dans l'autre direction, elle s'arrêta net une nouvelle fois et se retourna d'un bond vers l'autre femme. Les yeux pleins de rage, elle s'avança à grands pas, faisant raisonner ses talons sur le goudron de la route.

"Vous avez ce que vous êtes, miss Swan ? Une égoïste, rien de plus. Je connais vos parents et leurs familles, et ce défaut ne fait pas partie d'eux. Difficile à croire que vous soyez vraiment leur enfant ! Vous voulez agir pour le bien de votre enfant, mais c'est seulement dans votre intérêt que vous agissez en réalité. Vous l'avez montré de nombreuses fois, et là encore, vous venez de vous surpasser ! Vous ne vouliez pas que votre fils se rappelle de son ancienne vie pour le garder à vos côtés, à New York, loin de sa famille, loin de Storybrooke alors que vous saviez que c'était pourtant ce qu'il désirait le plus. Contrairement à sa mère, il sait où est sa place. Des tas de personnes rêvent d'avoir votre vie et vous la gaspillez, tout comme votre magie. Vous êtes spéciale, née du produit du vrai amour, avec des pouvoirs inimaginables, mais vous choisissez une vie sordide à la place de votre destin. Je ne vous comprendrais jamais, miss Swan !"

C'en était trop pour Emma, qui affichait également des larmes aux yeux de rage, elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas de cette vie, mais préféra exprimer sa colère physiquement en giflant Regina. Pourtant, la femme était habile, et retint la main tremblante de l'autre à quelques centimètres de son visage. Regina lâcha la main d'Emma, comme dégoutée et s'approcha d'elle si près qu'elle pouvait entendre le souffle calme de Regina. Cette dernière approcha son visage de l'oreille d'Emma et lui murmura dans son habituelle voix rauque "ne recommencez jamais cela !" Avec un sourire exagéré, Regina se retourna et fit claquer ses talons dans une marche rapide et assurée. Emma souffla : elle en avait fini avec elle.

Elle rentra dans le Granny's en se remémorant les phrases de Regina. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avouer que la femme avait raison, pourtant, la part raisonnable qui se trouvait en elle pensait qu'elle pouvait avoir dit la vérité sur les actions d'Emma. La vérité que personne d'autre n'oserait admettre ou du moins dire à la femme blonde. Arrivée près de la table où jouaient Henry et Killian, l'homme se leva avec un léger sourire puis s'éloigna. Elle reprit sa place et s'installa face à son fils.

"Vous avez trouvé un arrangement alors ?" demanda-t-il tout en fixant les dés avec lesquels il continuait à jouer.

"Et bien…nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur beaucoup de choses, mais ce qu'on veut toutes les deux, c'est de faire ce que tu désires."

"J'veux rester ici, avec Regina et toi. Après tout, j'ai passé autant de temps avec elle qu'avec toi dans mes souvenirs !"

"C'est vrai !" sourit la femme.

"J'veux rester chez Regina pour l'instant, j'comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as laissé avec ces faux souvenirs alors que tu savais que je voulais pas ça, je reviendrais te voir d'ici quelques jours !"

Le petit garçon se leva et partit sans un mot. Le capitaine rejoignit Emma sur la banquette face à elle en lui disait qu'elle devait lui laisser un peu de temps et qu'il finirait bien par revenir. La femme ne répondit pas, fixant le vide. Elle aurait voulu le poursuivre mais elle savait que cela ne servait à rien et se mit à réfléchir.

Dehors, Henry marchait, l'esprit légèrement plus serein d'avoir osé dire à Emma qu'il lui en voulait. Perdu dans ses pensées, il marchait tranquillement.

"Excuse-moi ?" hésita une voix derrière lui.

"Oui ?" dit-il avec un petit sourire.

"Je…avec la malédiction, je suis totalement perdue, tu connais bien la ville ?"

Le garçon hocha la tête "alors…vous étiez dans la Forêt Enchantée avant ?"

"Oui, le seul endroit où je n'ai jamais été !" ria la femme.

"J'ai encore un peu de temps avant de rentrer chez moi, je peux vous accompagner si vous voulez, moi c'est Henry !"

"Oh merci beaucoup ! Moi, c'est Zelena !"


	13. Où est-il ?

Regina claqua sa porte d'entrée en rentrant chez elle, encore hors d'haleine. Pour qui cette Swan essayait-t-elle de se prendre ? Si elle n'avait pas tant changé pour son fils, elle aurait exprimé toute sa rage sur l'autre femme, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire autrefois.

Pourtant, son comportement changea quand elle arriva dans la salle à manger qu'elle avait quittée plus tôt avec Henry. Elle s'installa sur sa place attitrée et regarda avec un léger sourire celle de son fils, vide. Cette vision l'apaisa et sa rage disparut ensuite. Elle se retourna et fixa l'horloge : 16h03. Il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. La femme reprit sa lecture dans le livre face à elle en maintenant sa tête avec sa main gauche.

Après quelques paragraphes survolés, Regina releva la tête et se retourna de nouveau vers l'horloge. Elle se leva d'un bond et commença à ordonner les livres qui surplombaient la table. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et désirait le faire partir. Peut-être qu'en s'occupant de son esprit et de ses mains, cela marcherait. Une fois fait, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur l'aiguille qui n'avançait pas assez vite à son goût. L'ancienne reine prit ensuite le gâteau et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Elle prépara deux assiettes, deux verres et un couteau. Nerveuse, elle se sentit obligée d'aller voir s'ils n'étaient pas en train de marcher dans la rue ou alors franchir son portail pour rentrer. Arrivée face à la fenêtre, elle ne vit personne et grogna. Regina retourna dans la salle à manger et ordonna différemment les livres. Désormais, elle avait fait une pile pour les livres réservés à Henry dans l'ordre dans lesquels il pourrait les regarder et une autre qu'elle se réservait sans avoir touché aux deux livres que la mère et son enfant lisaient avant de partir au Granny's.

16h18. Regina soupira. Décidément, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. A chaque nouvel instant, la femme sentait son cœur se resserrer et sa gorge se nouer encore un peu plus. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes, il rentrerait bientôt. Elle se leva de nouveau et retourna en cuisine, où elle servit les deux verres et coupa les deux parts du gâteau. Elle les apporta dans la salle à manger et s'installa une nouvelle fois.

Ainsi, les minutes passèrent lentement et le sentiment que la femme avait en elle ne cessait de s'accroître. Elle tentait de se rassurer comme elle pouvait, en se répétant que Henry et Emma avaient besoin de parler de tout cela calmement et en prenant leur temps. Elle était ce qu'elle était, mais elle ne mettrait certainement pas la vie de son fils en danger inutilement. Les yeux de Regina s'ouvrirent comme si la vérité d'entrer en elle. C'était donc ça ! Et si Swan était partie avec Henry ? Ils seraient déjà loin, très loin de Storybrooke et elle n'aurait aucun moyen de les rattraper. Elle se leva d'un bond et se mit à courir. Elle ne prit pas la peine de prendre un manteau ou même de verrouiller sa porte, ce qui était plus prudent avec toutes ces nouvelles personnes qui n'étaient pas vraiment civilisées venant tout droit de la Forêt Enchantée. Elle démarra sa voiture à toute vitesse et se dirigea aussi vite qu'elle pouvait au Granny's. Si l'autre était toujours dans la ville et espérait pouvoir s'éclipser, alors elle était bien stupide d'avoir osé défier la Méchante Reine ! Regina secoua la tête, elle n'était plus cette personne, et si Henry la voyait en train de se venger sur son autre mère, il ne le lui pardonnerait pas.

Ayant lâché la route des yeux quelques secondes, elle heurta quelqu'un sur le côté de sa voiture. Elle pilla et sortit en courant, en train de jurer contre elle-même. Elle vit un homme étalé sur la route qui commençait déjà à se relever.

"Vous ! "

"Votre Majesté, je pensais que vous m'appréciez, je m'étais trompé…" ironisa Robin avec son sourire habituel.

La femme aurait volontiers répliqué comme elle le faisait spontanément, mais elle était trop inquiète pour faire cela. "Vous…vous allez bien ? Vous pouvez marcher, vous… ? "

"Je vais bien, pas de panique ! " dit Robin en se relevant avec lenteur. Pourtant, une fois debout, il grimaça de douleur et lâcha un cri avant de commencer à retomber. Regina se rua vers lui et le rattrapa. En lui posant une bonne dizaine de questions dans la même phrase, elle entendit l'homme rire et se redresser.

"Je vous ai eu ! "

L'homme attendait une réponse de la femme, mais elle se raidit et s'éloigna de l'homme, qu'elle maintenait par les hanches. Voyant qu'elle était différente par rapport à son habitude, Robin prit un air sérieux.

"Regina…qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? "

"C'est mon fils…je dois y aller ! "

Le maire de la ville se mit à courir pour rejoindre sa voiture, mais elle fut devancée par un "je viens avec vous ! " de Robin qui ouvrit la portière et s'installa du côté passager. Bien trop préoccupée pour dire quelque chose, elle referma simplement sa porte et redémarra sa course folle au cœur de Storybrooke. Il y avait tant de pensées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit qu'elle arrivait à peine à se concentrer sur la route qui défilait rapidement. Trop rapidement au goût de Robin qui n'osait rien dire. Il était plus sage d'agir ainsi, pensa-t-il en regardant Regina d'un air dérouté. A vrai dire, il ignorait pourquoi il s'était embarqué dans cette histoire qui ne le regardait en rien. Il n'avait pas réfléchi en suivant la femme, mais il ne le regrettait pas, au contraire. Il aurait aimé la rassurer, lui changer les idées, ou faire ce qu'elle voudrait qu'il fasse, mais il se ravisa. Il songea que sa présence aiderait Regina. Il n'avait pas tort, car si les circonstances étaient moins dramatiques, elle aurait affiché un large sourire. Que Robin soit avec elle ou pas, cela ne changerait rien, mais pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas seule et c'était ce dont elle avait envie. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti cela, et elle comptait en profiter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se gara devant le Granny's et se rua sur la porte d'entrée, suivie de près par Robin.

"Où est Miss Swan ? " hurla-t-elle aussi fort que sa rage le lui dictait de le faire.

Un silence se jeta en une fraction de secondes, et certains, effrayés, baissèrent même les yeux. Peut-être allait-t-elle lancer une boule de feu sur eux, pensaient certains. Emma se leva, et marcha aussi vite qu'elle put vers Regina.

"Qu'est ce qui va pas avec vous ? " s'époumona Emma, peu importe si les autres entendraient leur conversation.

"Où est Henry ? " hurla de nouveau le maire.

"Il…il est pas avec vous ? "

A cette stupide question, Regina leva les yeux au ciel et ne trouva même pas une réplique à cracher sur l'autre, tant il y en avait qui se présentaient à elle.

"Alors où est-il ? " murmura la femme blonde.

L'ancienne reine, totalement déboussolée chercha du réconfort dans les yeux de Robin. Celui-ci plongea son regard dans le sien et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la femme.


	14. Le départ

Emma était hors d'elle après avoir appris la disparition de son fils. C'était à peine si elle arrivait à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se produire. Une colère rugissait en elle, une colère contre elle-même. Pourquoi ne l'avait-t-elle pas raccompagné chez Regina comme la femme lui avait demandé de faire ? Il pouvait être partout, et il ne connaissait pas la ville. Elle restait pourtant de marbre face aux autres, comme à son habitude, ne laissant pas transparaître ses émotions dominées par l'inquiétude et la colère.

"On commence les recherches où ?" Hésita Emma.

"On ?" Ricana l'autre femme.

Avant qu'elle ne put riposter, Regina se retourna et quitta le Granny's talonnée par Robin qui lança un regard furtif sur la jeune blonde. Emma les suivit, sentant son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Les larmes aux yeux par la colère, elle n'était pas décidée à abandonner si vite. Son fils avait disparu, il pouvait être en danger et elle le retrouverait. Même si ses souvenirs étaient faux et qu'elle n'avait pas vu son fils soufflé ses bougies chaque année, elle n'en était pas moins sa mère et elle réagissait comme telle. Ce n'était pas une femme un peu trop prétentieuse à son goût qui l'en empêcherait !

Arrivée à sa voiture, Regina jeta un regard noir sur Emma. "Miss Swan, vous avez déjà fait assez de dégâts pour la journée, retournez jouez avec votre capitaine comme vous savez si bien le faire et rendez vous utile dans la seule chose que vous semblez maîtriser !"

La femme fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit sa portière. Emma n'en avait pas fini avec elle et désormais, sa rage qui bouillait en elle sortit avec autant de puissance qu'un dragon crachant du feu.

"Hey !" Hurla-t-elle, se préparant à se défouler sur Regina.

"J'en ai fini ici". lança le maire à l' intention de Robin.

L'homme, resté silencieux jusque-là, osa enfin s'interposer comme un médiateur entre les deux femmes. Dès qu'il les voyait ensemble, elles se déchiraient et cette situation ne pouvait pas durer plus longtemps, surtout à cet instant où il fallait s'unir et non se deviser. Alors, il ne quitta pas des yeux Emma tout en parlant à Regina. "Nous ne serons jamais de trop pour chercher Henry."

"C'est ce que j'essaye de dire depuis tout à l'heure, mais vous allez sûrement écouter votre gentil toutou plutôt que de m'écouter moi !" Lâcha Emma sur un ton sarcastique.

"Regina, chaque minute est précieuse et cette dispute nous fait perdre du temps. C'est aussi la mère de Henry." Répliqua Robin en se tournant vers la femme.

Quelques minutes plus tard et après de nombreux regards noirs lancés, la voiture se dirigeait vers le seul endroit ou Henry pouvait être. Regina restait silencieuse et il était hors de question de débattre par où commencer les recherches. Une seule personne voulait s'en prendre à la femme brune et c'était chez elle que son fils se trouvait.

"On commence pas par retourner chez vous pour voir s'il est rentré ?"

"Miss Swan, s'il était sur le chemin du retour, vous ne pensez pas que je l'aurait vu quand je suis venue vous voir ?"

En guise de réponse, un silence se jeta dans la voiture noire et dura jusqu'à la fin du trajet. Lorsque le moteur s'arrêta enfin, les trois se précipitèrent pour monter la pente qui se dressait face à eux. Désormais, il n'y avait plus aucun mystère : ils se dirigeaient vers la propriété de Zelena.

Arrivé sur les terres de la femme, Robin se retourna et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la forêt, étant maintenant sous eux et suivit la marche rapide lancée par Regina. La femme dominait la marche, dominée par l'envie de faire payer à son ennemie ce qu'elle avait ou allait faire à son fils. Robin avait entendu de nombreux récits sur elle, et jusqu'ici, il n'avait vu en elle qu'une personne perdue et désespérée qui manquait cruellement d'amour sans son fils à ses côtés. Elle était donc loin de sa part sombre de Méchante Reine, mais lorsqu'il la voyait en train de traverser à toute allure le champ, il sentait que cette Méchante Reine était sur le point de réapparaître. Emma, quant à elle, était légèrement en retrait. Elle doutait fortement que Henry puisse être ici, kidnappé par Zelena. Au moins, quand ils en auraient fini ici, et qu'ils verraient que le garçon n'était pas là, le plus gros danger serait écarté de la liste des lieux où il pouvait être.

Regina et Robin passèrent devant le bunker sans même le regarder, en marchant toujours en direction de la maison de Zelena. Pourtant, Emma s'arrêta et fixa la porte qui surplombait l'herbe. Quelque chose la poussait à aller y jeter un œil. Si Zelena devait avoir un otage, elle le mettrait là-dedans et non chez elle. Elle s'accroupit et posa ses deux mains sur la poignée. Inconsciemment, elle se baissa et pencha sa tête pour écouter le moindre bruit. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Au même instant, Regina se retourna vers elle et en la voyant dans cette position, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être sarcastique. "Dois-je vous rappeler en quelle matière est faite cette porte ? Je doute que vous puissiez…"

Avant qu'elle n'est pu finir sa phrase, Emma ouvrit la porte et disparut sous terre. Intrigué, Robin tourna les talons et commença à marcher vers le bunker. Sentant que Regina ne l'avait pas suivi, il se retourna une nouvelle fois et lui fit un signe de la main pour l'inviter à venir. Au même instant, elle entendit Emma hurler le nom de la femme. Les deux se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Face aux escaliers, Regina les dévala et vit enfin la raison pour laquelle l'autre femme l'avait appelé.

"Non…" murmura-t-elle.

Robin arriva ensuite, et se retint de lâcher un cri de surprise devant ce spectacle inattendu. Un homme d'un certain âge qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant tenait Henry, qui était pétrifié, sous le regard amusé et rieur de Zelena. Même s'il ne la voyait pas nettement, cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. Personne d'autre n'était capable de rire devant un homme qui allait sans aucun doute attaquer un enfant.

"Quel dommage que vous soyez déjà là, on commençait seulement à s'amuser !" Ricana-t-elle.

"Zelena, si tu touches à mon fils, je vais te le faire payer !"

"Du calme sœurette, tu ne me feras rien car je vais rien lui faire, mais Rumple, oui !" La femme se tourna vers l'homme et lui lança "n'est-ce pas ?"

Lorsque Zelena détourna les yeux, Regina lui jeta une boule de feu, mais l'autre l'esquiva, et avec sa magie, elle la fit poussa jusque dans les marches, où le maire s'y écrasa violement. Robin courut pour l'aider à se relever, mais elle refusa sa main, et le bouscula presque quand elle retourna auprès des autres, hors d'haleine.

"Voyons, voyons, ne t'acharnes pas contre ton aînée, tu n'as pas le dessus." En voyant l'air intrigué de Regina, elle ajouta avec un sourire malicieux "oh…comment ai-je pu passer tant de temps ici sans te le dire ? Je suis ta sœur !"

Juste avant que Regina puisse répondre quoi que ce soit à cette nouvelle des plus déconcertantes, l'autre reprit "Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant, Rumple, occupes toi de lui.

A cet instant, l'homme sentit ses membres bouger contre sa volonté. Au départ, ce fut ses bras, puis très vite, son corps tout entier. Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, bien qu'il résistait de toutes ses forces.

"Arrêtez-moi, je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps !" hurla-t-il aux deux femmes.

Regina s'exécuta et tenta d'immobiliser l'homme sous le regard d'Emma qui imita la position de la brune. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la tâche qu'elle se devait d'accomplir. Les deux puissantes magies réunies, la force du Ténébreux diminua et se retrouva figé au bout de quelques secondes. Henry parvint à se libérer, sous le regard furieux de Zelena. Jusqu'ici passive, elle tendit son bras vers le petit garçon mais avant qu'elle n'est pu jeter le moindre sort, une flèche passa si près de son visage qu'une marque ensanglantée apparut presque aussitôt. Folle de rage, elle grogna et s'avança vers Robin, mais Regina, suivie d'Emma l'immobilisèrent également.

"Courez !" hurla la femme brune en s'adressant à Robin et Henry qui s'exécutèrent aussi vite que possible.

"Assez" cria Zelena en s'arrachant de l'emprise de Regina et d'Emma.

D'un simple geste, elle les poussa contre la paroi du mur face à elle. Rumplestilskin parvint à s'extirper également du sort et commença à marcher vers la sortie pour rejoindre Henry contre sa volonté.

"Retournes dans ta cage !" ordonna-t-elle à l'homme, avant de s'adresser aux deux autres femmes. "Vous ne le retiendrez pas longtemps, ni moi d'ailleurs. Lorsque je lui donne un ordre, il le fait, peu importe le temps que cela lui prend. Profitez de votre fils tant que vous le pouvez encore !"

Sous un éclat de rire désagréable, Zelena disparut dans un éclair de fumée verte. Les deux femmes lancèrent un regard furtif à Gold et Regina monta les escaliers en courant pour retrouver son fils, suivie de près par Emma. Pourtant, celle-ci fit demi-tour et s'approcha de la cage de l'homme.

"On retrouvera votre dague et on vous sortira de…"

"Éloignez-le de moi aussi loin que vous le pouvez." Murmura-t-il avant de retourner s'assoir sur un tabouret en bois douteux.

Lorsque la voiture de Regina fut dans son champ de vision, Emma se mis à courir pour retrouver son fils.

"Tu…tu vas bien ?"

Le garçon hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. Il prit la main de Regina et la regarda en lui disant sur un air attendrissant "on a tous bien mérité le gâteau maintenant hein ?" La femme rit et acquiesça. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle proposa aux deux autres de se joindre à eux pour le déguster, ce qu'ils acceptèrent.

Le soir venu, Regina et Henry s'endormirent rapidement, bien qu'un sommeil agité les attendait. Henry se réveilla au milieu de la nuit en entendant son portable sonner. Il le regarda et vit qu'il venait de recevoir un message d'Emma lui demanda de la retrouver dans sa voiture. Le petit garçon se frotta les yeux et descendit par sa fenêtre comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Après un an sans entraînement, il redoutait de chuter mais il arriva sans encombre près de sa mère, garée un peu plus loin dans la rue.

"Maman ? Ça va ?"

"Oui…enfin pas vraiment."

"Qu'est qu'il y a ?"

"Ecoutes…euh…mets ta ceinture."

L'enfant s'exécuta. Emma mit le contact et roula à toute vitesse dans Storybrooke. Elle devait éloigner Henry de monsieur Gold, et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire.


	15. Pourquoi pas ?

Si un habitant de Storybrooke n'était pas endormi à cette heure si tardive, il aurait vu une petite voiture jaune traverser à toute vitesse les rues éclairées par de vieux lampadaires. Contrairement au calme de la ville, des cris perçaient à l'intérieur de la voiture, des cris de Henry qui suppliait sa mère de faire demi-tour et de le ramener chez Regina. Chaque mètre un peu plus, la jeune femme se demandait si fuir était la seule chose à faire. Elle voulait que son fils soit en sécurité, peu importe le prix que cela devait lui coûter, peu importe s'il lui en voudrait pendant des jours ou des mois. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle voyait déjà la pancarte annonçant la fin de la ville. Il était trop tard pour faire revenir, Henry finirait bien par arrêter de crier.

Regina se réveilla en sursaut. Le cœur battant à toute vitesse, elle se leva d'un bond et se rua aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de son fils. Une fois face à la porte qui la séparait de la vérité, elle l'ouvrit délicatement, espérant de toutes ses forces que Henry dormait, et que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Regina passa sans un bruit sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et vit son fils dormir paisiblement. Elle remarqua qu'elle remercia intérieurement Emma et se traita ensuite d'imbécile d'avoir pensé à une telle chose.

"Maman ?"

"Henry !" chuchota la femme en s'approchant de son lit "je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Je…euh…j'ai fait un cauchemar, je voulais voir si tu allais bien."

La femme s'était assise sur le côté du lit et remettait avec lenteur les couvertures, comme elle l'avait fait chaque soir durant de nombreuses années.

"Je vais bien, et toi ?"

"Moi ? Hm, ça va, j'ai eu peur pour toi aujourd'hui."

"Y'a aucune raison d'avoir peur, tu sais ?"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je suis entouré d'une as de la magie noire, et une autre de la magie blanche. Mes grands-parents sont Blanche Neige et le Prince Charmant et puis il y a un gars super doué avec son arbalète qui sort avec une de mes deux mères, je sais pas si tu le connais ?"

Sous le regard amusé et le rire de son fils, Regina lâcha son habituel rire rauque, mais elle répliqua en tournant légèrement la tête "il sort avec l'une de tes deux mères ? Emma a beaucoup de secrets à ce que je vois !"

"Loupé, il sort avec l'autre."

"Tu ne crois pas que je le saurais si je sortais avec Robin des Bois ?"

Le petit garçon se redressa d'un bond. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa mémoire, il n'avait pas fait le lien avec le Robin qu'il avait rencontré et le célèbre Robin de Locksley. "Robin des Bois ? Enorme !" répéta-t-il sous les rires de sa mère. Regina entoura son fils d'un bras protecteur avant de l'embrasser sur son front puis repartit, avec un magnifique sourire qu'elle garda jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne son lit.

Alors qu'Henry continuait son apprentissage de la magie sous le regard attentif de sa mère, Emma était dans l'appartement de ses parents l'un des deux seuls lieux qu'elle fréquentait de Storybrooke. David avait décidé de laisser les deux femmes et il s'était éclipsé en silence. Mary Margaret, tout comme son époux, avait remarqué la détresse de la jeune femme, et l'écoutait attentivement, pendant qu'elle touchait avec douceur son ventre largement arrondi.

"Combien de temps il va lui falloir avant qu'il revienne ?"

"Je…je ne sais pas. Emma, laisse-lui quelques jours. C'est un garçon intelligent, il comprendra que tu as voulu le protéger en lui laissant ses faux souvenirs."

"Et s'il le fait pas ? Il semble pas décider à quitter Regina…"

"Pour le moment ! Il ne l'a pas vu depuis plus d'un an, maintenant il s'en souvient. Elle lui a manqué et c'est normal. Quand il t'a rencontré et que tu as décidé de rester un peu à Storybrooke, il était tout le temps avec toi, il refait la même chose avec Regina."

"Il m'en veut vraiment…"

"Parce que tu crois qu'il n'en voulait pas à Regina quand tu es arrivée ? Il passait son temps à dire qu'elle était la Méchante Reine et qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Au moins avec toi, il sait que tu l'as fait par amour pour lui !"

Emma resta silencieuse, consciente qu'elle ne devait pas comparer la relation qu'elle avait avec Henry depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire à celle que l'enfant avait avec sa mère biologique.

"Laisse-lui juste du temps."

"Il pense que j'ai fait ça pour qu'on puisse repartir plus facilement à New York."

"Et il a raison." Pensa un peu trop fort Mary Margaret.

Emma se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard noir.

"Oh, allez Emma ! Si ce n'était pas pour cette raison, tu l'aurais sorti de la malédiction depuis le début, non ?"

La femme resta silencieuse mais maintenant son regard sur la femme enceinte.

"J'espère juste que tu comprends pourquoi il t'en veut, tu voulais quand même laisser ta famille, Storybrooke toute entière loin de toi pour garder Henry et pour te protéger." Margaret se demandant si un sérum de vérité n'avait pas été mise dans sa tasse de thé, d'autant qu'elle ne manageait pas ses propos.

Le soir venu, Emma ne tenait plus en place dans sa chambre louée dans l'auberge. Elle termina rapidement son verre et elle se leva. Elle monta dans sa voiture et se dirigea vers la maison du maire. Après avoir ouvert le portail, fait plus d'une dizaine de pas rapides, elle frappa à la porte et entendit Henry dire "je vais ouvrir !"

"Que…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Je peux entrer, je voudrais te parler."

"Miss Swan…" lança une voix exaspérée qui se rapprochait de la jeune femme "décidemment, nous nous voyons tous les jours…"

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux mères et leur fils étaient installés dans le grand salon de Regina.

"Bien…euh…écoutes gamin, je suis désolée de t'avoir caché la vérité depuis qu'on est ici, c'était stupide, j'm'en rends compte maintenant. Je vais pas te forcer à revenir avec moi si t'en as pas envie, surtout qu'ici, c'est plus vivable qu'une chambre à l'auberge et puis ici, t'es en sécurité, enfin plus qu'avec moi, j'pense."

Henry releva la tête et fixa sa mère, avant de jeter à son autre mère, légèrement en retrait et qui était restée debout. Cette dernière affichait un léger sourire : Emma avait enfin compris.

"Alors…ça te dérange pas si je reste ici ?"

"Non ! Passe me voir de temps en temps, histoire que je me sente pas trop seule."

"Tu pourrais venir ici, hein maman ?" demanda Henry en se retournant vers Regina, puis regarda son autre mère en ajoutant "en plus j'apprends la magie, tu devrais le faire aussi, maman pourrait te l'apprendre aussi !"

Les deux femmes ne répondirent pas tout de suite, mais c'est Regina qui brisa le silence en lâchant un "oui, pourquoi pas ?" aux deux propositions.

"Si nous voulons vaincre Zelena, apprendre à maîtriser la magie serait bien utile, surtout que nous ne sommes pas nombreux dans cette ville à pouvoir la vaincre, miss Swan."

"Alors c'est d'accord ? Tu apprendras la magie avec moi ?"

"Euh…ouais…" bredouilla Emma.


	16. La première leçon - partie 1

Le lendemain, Emma se fit réveiller par une personne qui frappait à sa porte. A vrai dire, elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement ce que pouvait être le bruit et encore moins qu'il lui était réservé. Alors, avec un grognement, elle se leva et rencontra de nombreux obstacles qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. A peine avait-elle ouvert la porte que Henry parlait déjà d'une voix forte et enjouée.

"Viens ! On va apprendre la magie ensemble !"

"Hm ? Gamin, il est quelle heure ?"

"Huit heure. Allez, prépare-toi, maman va se demander où je suis !"

Emma, qui jusque-là était encore à moitié endormie et écoutait à peine son fils, se réveilla en entendant la dernière phrase. Elle se retourna d'un bond pour voir Henry, qui était entré dans la chambre et s'était installé sur une chaise, et hurla presque sur lui "elle sait pas que t'es là ?"

"Nan. Quand je suis parti, elle dormait encore, j'ai vérifié. J'voulais lui faire une surprise, et puis j'ai pensé que tu voudrais venir, un peu comme une famille…"

La femme avait envie de faire la leçon à son fils, mais cela devait attendre. Elle préféra se préparer en vitesse en mettant les premiers vêtements qu'elle trouverait. Deux minutes plus tard, les deux étaient dans la petite voiture jaune.

"Henry…c'est dangereux de sortir seul, ça t'a pas suffi ce que Zelena aurait pu te faire hier ? Et puis si ta mère s'aperçoit de ta disparition, elle dira que c'est de ma faute !"

"Justement, elle allait pas recommencer à s'en prendre à moi deux jours de suite, non ? Je voulais vous faire une surprise à toutes les deux. J'en ai marre des conflits entre elle et toi et puis…entre toi et moi. Maman a changé, elle a fait des efforts, et toi aussi. Même si je t'en veux encore un peu, c'est à moi d'en faire maintenant."

Emma resta silencieuse face aux confessions de son fils. Elle était heureuse de voir que finalement, ça n'allait pas si mal entre eux deux. Décidemment, cette journée allait être forte en émotion !

"Donc…ça te dérange pas si je reste avec maman pour l'instant ?"

"Nan, je te l'ai déjà dit hier, c'est l'endroit où tu seras le plus en sécurité."

"Cool !"

Quelques instants après cette courte phrase, la voiture se gara en face du portail de l'une des plus imposantes, pour ne pas dire l'une des plus belles, maisons de Storybrooke. Henry, suivi de près par sa mère, ouvrit la porte blanche et trouva devant lui son autre mère, beaucoup moins enjouée que la femme blonde.

"Mais bon sang, où étais-tu ?" Regina leva la tête et vit Emma derrière Henry qui était très gênée. "Oh ! Je vois que l'on reprend ses bonnes vieilles habitudes !"

"Maman, je…"

"Ne t'ai-je pas dit hier qu'il n'était pas préférable pour le moment que tu sortes non accompagné ? Quand je me suis levée il y a quelques minutes et que j'ai vu que tu étais parti…mais maintenant tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte." Regina serra l'enfant dans ses bras.

Emma, toujours en retrait, haussa les sourcils. Elle s'attendait à ce que la femme réprimande Henry, et certainement pas à cela. Le petit garçon s'éloigna de sa mère.

"J'ai voulu te faire une surprise !"

Il sortit de son sac à dos un sachet qu'il lui tendit avec un grand sourire. Après un regard intriguant de la femme brune lancé à son fils, elle l'ouvrit et vit des viennoiseries.

"J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir, et puis vu qu'Emma veut apprendre la magie, je me suis dit que ça nous mettrait tous de bonne humeur !"

Pendant que Regina répondait à Henry avec une certaine émotion visible sur son visage, Emma frissonna. Son fils venait de l'appeler par son prénom et non pas par "maman" comme il le faisait pourtant quand il parlait de Regina. La seconde raison pour laquelle elle fut émue était le fait que l'enfant achète des viennoiseries, ce qu'il avait fait pendant l'année passée New York. Deux vies se trouvaient dans le corps de l'enfant, et elle s'en apercevait désormais.

"Miss Swan ?"

"Hm ?"

"Vous venez ou vous préférez rester sur le paillasson ?"

Après un petit-déjeuner copieux et riche en conversations, les trois se rendirent dans le caveau de la famille Mills. Regina voulait qu'Emma apprenne dès son premier jour à utiliser de la magie. Etant innée chez elle, elle n'avait nul besoin de lire de vieux ouvrages, et cela arrangeait la femme blonde. Henry s'était installé sur une caisse en bois et continuait sa lecture tout en jetant des regards réguliers à ses deux mères. Ce petit spectacle l'amusait légèrement. D'un côté, Regina était exaspérée, ce qui se voyait très explicitement, même si elle faisait des efforts pour rester calme, et de l'autre, il y avait Emma, qui faisait de son mieux pour répondre aux attentes de son professeure, mais ce n'était pas vraiment évident d'y parvenir.

"Arrêtez de me regarder et concentrez-vous !"

"J'essaie…mais c'est pas facile !"

"Vous vous fichez de moi ?"

"Non…c'est que…"

"Concentrez-vous !"

Henry n'arriva pas à se retenir de rire et se il se leva pour se rapprocher des deux femmes à bout de nerf. Il se plaça à côté d'Emma et se retrouva face à l'objet que la femme était censée manipuler. Sans un mot et sans jeter un regard furtif à ses mères, il prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la bougie. Après un bruit discret, il ouvrit un œil et vit qu'elle s'était allumée. Il se tourna alors vers les deux adultes, avec un sourire qui montrait son immense fierté. Emma fixait la bougie, la bouche grande ouverte, alors que Regina s'approchait de lui en le félicitant et en le prenant dans ses bras. Quand elle se releva, elle appuya sur le menton de la blonde pour la forcer à refermer sa bouche.

"Pas trop humiliée par un enfant qui n'a rien fait d'autre que lire un livre ?"

"C'est peut-être parce qu'il a lu ce livre qu'il y est arrivé…"

"Insinuez-vous que je suis un mauvais professeur, miss Swan ?"

"Non, non, pas du tout…"

Regina avait plongé son regard noir dans celui d'Emma, qui était légèrement déstabilisée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

"Ce qu'il te manque, c'est de croire !" souffla Henry en touchant sa main.

La femme se repositionna et ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces et écouta le conseil de son fils, conseil que Regina lui avait répété depuis le début du cours de magie. Après quelques secondes plongées dans un silence glacial et plein d'appréhension par rapport aux aptitudes de la femme, la bougie s'éteignit. Alertée par le bruit, Emma ouvrit un seul œil, comme son fils, sans relâcher sa concentration et réussit à rallumer la bougie.

"Bravo !" applaudit Henry avec un immense sourire.

"Bien ! Vous avez compris Miss Swan ! Heureuse de voir que vous vous êtes hissée au niveau de votre fils !"

Emma préféra ne pas répondre, bien qu'elle en avait une très forte envie. Si Regina devait lui apprendre la magie, ce qui allait être très long, autant que tout se passe dans de bonnes conditions.

"Désormais on peut commencer à faire des choses légèrement plus intéressantes qu'allumer une bougie."

D'un geste vif de Regina, un nuage violet les enveloppa et quelques instants plus tard, après avoir senti le sol se dérober sous eux, et planer pour enfin sentir de nouveau un sol différent sous leurs pieds. La fumée se dissipa et afficha un paysage qui leur était bien connu : la forêt de Storybrooke et…


	17. La première leçon - partie 2

"Robin ?"

L'homme sursauta et lâcha la flèche involontairement qui alla se briser contre une branche. Il se retourna et vit Henry qui lui souriait devant Regina et Emma. Il la dévisagea quelques secondes, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là.

"Voilà pourquoi je déteste la magie…" grogna-t-il tout en marchant vers l'une des deux parties de la flèche détruite.

Regina soupira et haussa un sourcil. Elle lia ses deux mains et fit apparaître au-dessus d'elles un petit nuage de magie. Elle s'avança vers Robin sans un bruit et lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, il découvrit qu'elle tenait un carquois. Il resta figé quelques instants, étonné du cadeau que venait de lui faire la femme. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle prit la main gauche de l'homme et elle y posa l'objet.

"Avec ça, vous serez peut-être un peu moins matérialiste."

"Sentimentaliste !"

"Hm ?"

"Je suis plutôt du genre sentimentaliste, toutes mes flèches ont une histoire, c'est pour ça que j'y tiens."

"Histoire que vous avez oublié pendant un an, dommage qu'elles ne parlent pas, elles auraient pu nous être d'une aide précieuse."

Robin rit à cette phrase, sous le regard amusé de Henry. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait sa mère agir ainsi avec quelqu'un, avec un homme qui plus est. Il ne ratait pas une miette de la conversation, tout comme son autre mère. Combien de fois les avait-elle vus ensemble ? Un certain nombre de fois déjà. Etait-il possible qu'ils soient… ? Non ! Certainement pas, il ne collait pas du tout avec les attentes de Regina. Les attentes de Regina ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient bien être ? Pas un homme de la forêt en tout cas. Il était sans doute aussi manipulable que Sydney ou Graham. Emma secoua la tête et effaça ces pensées.

Regina fit demi-tour, retournant auprès de son fils et d'Emma et vit qu'ils la dévisageaient. Henry se contenta de garder son sourire qui devenait légèrement niais, pendant qu'Emma avait une expression assez étrange.

"Quoi ?"

"Rien du tout !" rit l'enfant "si tu veux, on peut vous laisser tous les deux, tu peux nous donner un exercice et puis on le fait, comme à l'école, mais en mieux !"

"Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ?"

Le petit garçon s'approcha de sa mère brune et lui chuchota presque "pour l'opération phénix bien sûr !" Regina se releva et se mit à rire à son tour après un bref soupir. Henry s'éloigna de sa mère et rejoignit Robin.

"C'est dur ?" demanda-t-il en désignant l'arbalète.

"Avec de l'entraînement, rien n'est difficile tu sais. Ça te plairait d'apprendre ?"

"Ouais !" répondit l'enfant, aussi enjoué que le jour où son grand-père était arrivé vers lui avec deux épées en bois.

"Henry ! Tu es venu ici pour apprendre la magie ou le tir à l'arc ?"

"Regina, si Henry veut apprendre, ça ne me dérange pas de lui enseigner."

"On est quatre : deux profs, deux élèves, deux matières différentes !"

Regina se retrouva une nouvelle fois au centre des regards, et face à celui de Henry et de Robin qui la suppliaient en silence, elle ne pouvait pas refuser. "Si c'est ce que tu veux et si ça ne dérange pas Robin, pourquoi pas ?"

"Ouais !"

Les quatre se mirent au travail. Si les deux élèves étaient concentrés dans ce qu'ils faisaient, les deux professeurs l'étaient beaucoup moins. Un petit jeu s'était installé entre eux, qui consistait à se lancer de brefs regards, et lorsque l'un regardait l'autre, il détournait la tête. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas très discret, Henry et Emma s'en aperçurent dès le début.

"Vous êtes prête ?"

"Ouais je crois."

"Rappelez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit !"

Emma se plaça face à un très vieil arbre en prenant une profonde inspiration. Comme la bougie, elle devait le contrôler en manipulant ses racines qui sortaient largement du sol. Elle ferma les yeux et tendit les mains en direction de l'immense chêne. Très vite, elle entendit des branches se claquer contre le sol. Elle l'avait fait ! Elle avait réussi ! La femme ouvrit les yeux, heureuse d'avoir appris aussi vite. Regina n'était pas une mauvaise enseignante après tout.

Pourtant, le spectacle qu'elle vit était loin d'être celui auquel elle s'attendait. Toutes les racines étaient en train de sortir de terre, plus menaçantes que jamais. Elle comprit alors qu'elle n'était pas à l'origine de ce phénomène.

"Sérieusement ?"

La femme vit une immense branche se lever au-dessus d'elle et s'écrasa un peu plus loin, dans un fracas assourdissant. Henry avait voulu rejoindre ses deux mères mais Robin le retint par les épaules "elles savent ce qu'elles font" lui dit-il posément.

"Concentrez-vous et arrêtez-les !"

"Ça serait plus facile si elles bougeaient pas !"

"Parce que Zelena s'arrêtera quand vous voudrez lui lancer un sort ?"

De nouvelles racines s'écrasèrent au sol, de plus en plus proches d'Emma qui courait dans tous les sens. Elle avait arrêté tout essai avec la magie et préférait esquiver les attaques.

"Vous jouez à cache-cache ?"

"J'peux pas courir et m'arrêter pour les maîtriser !"

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous arrêter pour faire de la magie."

Emma regarda son interlocutrice, qui semblait sincèrement vouloir que la jeune blonde réussisse.

"Vous me faites confiance ?"

La femme se concentra une nouvelle fois, tout en évitant les racines, de plus en plus féroces. Elle garda les yeux ouverts et tendit les bras vers toutes les menaces qui s'approchaient d'elle. "La magie est en vous, Emma " entendit-elle avant de se remémorer la phrase de son fils "ce qu'il te manque, c'est de croire." Alors, avec toutes ses forces, elle réussit enfin à stopper chacune des nombreuses racines avec un flot de magie blanche qui émanait de ses mains. Une à une, elles rentrèrent sous terre, et la forêt redevint silencieuse pendant quelques instants. La première à rompre le silence fut Regina.

"Je savais que vous y arriveriez !"

"Je…je sais pas trop quoi dire…" bredouilla l'autre femme.

"Alors ne dites rien et ne gâchez pas ce moment avec une remarque inutile !"

"Bravo !" lâcha Henry, encore époustouflé du spectacle.

"Vraiment très impressionnant !" osa Robin.

Regina se tourna vers l'homme et lui dit avec un sourire intriguant "attendez de me voir à l'ouvrage pour dire cela."

"Je vous ai vu dans la cave contre Zelena, l'avez-vous déjà oublié ?"

"J'ai faim…" coupa Henry.

Les trois sourirent face à cette remarque inattendue.

"Quelle heure est-il ?" demanda Regina.

"L'heure de manger !"

"Hey ! Doucement gamin, t'as encore faim après ce que t'as mangé ce matin ?"

"Je vois que tu as toujours un appétit d'ogre !" lança Regina en enroulant son bras autour de l'épaule de son fils.

"On a qu'à aller au Granny's tous ensemble !"

"Vous êtes partant Robin ? A moins que vous ayez déjà d'autres projets…" demanda Regina et qui offrit un beau sourire à l'homme.

"Et bien…j'ai l'impression de faire partie d'un club avec qui je sors presque tous les jours, et ça ne me déplaît pas, alors oui, pourquoi pas !"

Regina prolongea son sourire destiné à l'homme jusqu'au moment où ils se mirent en marche. Au bout de quelques mètres, le maire de Storybrooke fit un geste rapide et quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant le Granny's pendant qu'un nuage violet se dissipait autour d'eux.


	18. Tir à l'arc

"Henry, dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard !"

"Hey, c'est pas une journée à l'école, c'est pas grave si Robin doit attendre cinq minutes…à moins que tu veuilles plus qu'il vienne ici."

Devant le sourire malicieux de son fils, Regina capitula "mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? Je dis juste qu'il vaut mieux être en avance, qu'en retard. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas pour l'instant."

Henry soupira et s'assit sur le sol pour mettre sa paire de chaussures. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qui lui restait à faire avant de partir faire sa première leçon de tir à l'arc avec l'homme. Pendant qu'il faisait ses lacets, il reprit, toujours aussi décidé à rassembler sa mère et Robin.

"T'es sûre que tu veux pas venir ?"

"Je te l'ai déjà dit hier, je ne peux pas, il y a beaucoup de travail qui m'attend aujourd'hui. Si je ne m'occupe pas de cette ville, qui le fera ?"

"Robin sera déçu…"

"Ce n'est pas moi qu'il a proposé d'apprendre à manier un arc."

"Oui mais…"

L'enfant fut interrompu par le bruit de quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte.

"J'ai oublié un truc, tu peux lui ouvrir ?"

"Henry, je…"

"Merci !" lança l'enfant avant de partir en courant vers l'escalier.

La femme se dirigea vers la porte après un bref soupir. Face au miroir le plus proche, elle se regarda et se passa avec rapidité la main dans ses cheveux puis se remis en marche. Quand elle fit face à l'homme, elle afficha un très beau sourire qu'il lui rendit également.

"Hey Regina ! Henry est prêt ?"

"Non, pas encore. Vous voulez entrer ?"

Robin fit un signe de tête et la femme se décala légèrement pour le laisser passer. Elle le dépassa avec une marche rapide et s'arrêta devant l'escalier.

"Henry, tu es bientôt prêt ? Robin t'attend !"

"Oui, presque, j'arrive !" répondit l'enfant en hurlant pour qu'il soit entendu un étage plus bas.

"On a le temps, ça ne me dérange pas d'attendre un peu."

Les deux adultes se mirent à parler pendant que Henry se trouvait dans sa chambre. En réalité, il les écoutait avec un grand sourire et patientait silencieusement. Il n'avait pas envie de redescendre et de les interrompre, déterminé à voir l'opération phénix se réaliser très prochainement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Regina l'appela une nouvelle fois, et les retrouva à contrecœur.

"Si ta chambre était mieux rangée, tu aurais retrouvé ton…tu cherchais quoi d'ailleurs ?"

"Je…j'ai oublié…" marmonna l'enfant.

Regina haussa les sourcils et comprit le petit jeu auquel venait de se livrer son fils.

"Hey Henry ! T'es prêt ?"

"Ouais c'est bon !"

Robin fit un sourire au garçon et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois sur le palier aux côtés de Henry, il se retourna vers Regina et lui fit un nouveau sourire.

"Alors maman, tu lui demandes pas ?"

La femme lança un regard intrigué à son fils.

"Me demander quoi ?"

"Oh rie…"

"Elle osait pas vous demander si elle pouvait venir avec nous."

"Henry !" lâcha Regina, totalement décontenancée.

"Venir avec nous ? Il n'y a aucun problème, pourquoi vous n'osiez pas demander ?"

Regina fusilla son fils du regard. Elle allait devoir trouver une excuse, et vite, d'autant plus que Robin la regardait avec un léger sourire et des yeux pétillants.

"Je…hm…je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir me libérer de mon travail pour venir, mais il m'en reste encore beaucoup…"

Robin acquiesça même s'il avait du mal à croire à cette excuse.

"Vous viendrez une prochaine fois alors."

Ce fut au tour de la femme de hocher la tête avec un sourire légèrement gêné.

Après cela, Robin et Henry étaient en route vers les bois, le meilleur lieu pour apprendre selon le voleur.

"Vous êtes sûr que ça vous dérange pas de m'apprendre ? Peut-être que vous avez d'autres trucs à faire… ?"

"Tu peux me dire "tu" et non pas du tout, sinon je te l'aurais pas proposé, tu crois pas ? Je suis à la fois surpris et content de t'apprendre à manier l'arc."

"Surpris ?"

"L'épée est souvent préférée à l'arc."

"J'ai envie d'apprendre les deux."

Quelques minutes plus tard, le maître et son élève étaient dans la forêt et Henry vit un arc posé sur une branche basse. Robin l'attrapa et lui lança l'objet.

"Voici ton arc !"

"Wow ! Merci !" répondit l'enfant en observant sa nouvelle arme en bois.

Peu après, la leçon théorique commença, pendant laquelle Robin semblait être devenu un véritable livre ouvert tant il connaissait un arc et ses moindres secrets. Henry dévorait chaque mot de l'homme avec attention. Au bout d'un certain temps, l'homme proposa de faire une pause et il lança une bouteille d'eau cachée dans la souche d'un arbre à Henry. Il la rattrapa d'une main et se mis à boire.

"Avoir des réflexes est important et je vois que t'en as, c'est bien ! Pour l'instant, ça va ? Tu t'ennuis pas ? C'est compréhensible ?"

"Oh oui ! C'est nickel !"

La théorie laissa ensuite place à la pratique et très vite, Henry lança quelques flèches, sous le regard protecteur de Robin qui lui donnait des conseils pour l'aider à toucher la cible.

"Je l'ai eu !"

"Tu vois ! C'est pas si compliqué que ça finalement !"

"Maman sera fière de moi quand je lui dirais ça !"

Ne sachant pas de quelle mère il parlait, Robin préféra parler au pluriel. "Elles le sont déjà."

"Ouais…" Après une petite pause, il leva la tête vers l'homme et demanda sur un ton très enjoué "dans combien je pourrais bien tirer ?"

"Hm…c'est une bonne question, mais si tu arrives à toucher la cible le premier jour, d'ici quelques jours tu verras une bonne amélioration. Pourquoi ?"

"Nan rien, comme ça. Je voudrais apprendre vite en fait."

"Si pressé que ça ?"

"Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Zelena, je voudrais savoir me débrouiller seul, me défendre et aussi protéger ma famille."

"C'est pour ça que tu tiens tant à apprendre la magie et le tir à l'arc ?"

"Ouais…quand j'ai demandé à maman de m'apprendre la magie, j'ai pensé que c'était un moyen de nous rapprocher et puis ensuite j'ai compris que j'en aurais besoin pour nous protéger. David est occupé avec les préparatifs de l'accouchement de Mary-Margaret donc il peut plus m'apprendre à manier l'épée et puis j'aime bien l'arc !"

"C'est bien te vouloir te protéger, mais je pense que tes deux mères ont besoin de personne pour veiller sur elles."

Les deux s'échangèrent un sourire complice. Robin attrapa une deuxième bouteille d'eau et se mis à boire : parler l'avait assoiffé.

"J'peux te poser une question ?" L'homme leva son pousse. "T'aimes bien maman ?"

Robin demanda "laquelle ?" avant de se remettre à boire.

"Bah…Regina ! Je crois que tu lui plais !"

L'homme cracha l'eau et se mis à tousser. Henry rit de voir l'effet qu'il venait de créer sur l'homme.

"On est amis, c'est tout…"

Après un détournement de conversation, Robin réussit à écourter la pause et Henry se reconcentra sur la leçon.

Les minutes passèrent rapidement, et lorsque l'heure du repas approcha, le petit garçon voulait rester avec son professeur pour s'entraîner. Les deux s'amusaient beaucoup, et ils avaient réussi à oublier tout ce qui ne se trouvait pas dans cette partie de la forêt, y compris leurs problèmes comme Zelena. Totalement hypnotisés par la leçon, ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils étaient observés par des yeux protecteurs derrière eux. Regina admirait ce spectacle qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. Avec un magnifique sourire et des yeux brillants, elle vit Robin et Henry qui riaient entre deux lancés de flèches. Elle se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se manifester quand une flèche de Robin toucha le centre de la cible suivi par Henry qui en fit de même. Le petit garçon était tellement heureux qu'il en laissa tomber son arc au sol couvert de feuilles mortes et il tapa de toutes ses forces dans les mains de l'homme. Même si une menace verte rôdait dans les rues de Storybrooke, le bonheur était également présent, et il était à portée de main, songea Regina, en regardant non sans une certaine joie son fils et Robin.


	19. Granny's

"Détends ton bras Henry."

"Comme ça ?"

"Ouais, c'est mieux !"

Le garçon tira une flèche qui toucha la cible presque en son centre. Il y a encore peu de temps, il se serait retourné vers son professeur avec un immense sourire empli de fierté, mais il s'y était accommodé désormais. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines déjà qu'il s'entraînait presque tous les jours et son niveau s'était nettement amélioré, comme l'avait prédit Robin.

"Tire plus rapidement, ne cherche pas ta cible avec ton bras."

"Mais comment je fais pour bien viser ?"

"Tu regardes au bon endroit, tes yeux visent pour tes bras."

L'homme attrapa son arc et montra ce qu'il venait d'expliquer. D'un geste rapide mais très contrôlé et précis, il tira et sa flèche atteignit le cœur de la cible.

"Wow..."

"Haha, t'y arriveras un jour, et seras même plus doué que moi !"

"Au bout d'un certain âge, nos capacités diminuent, c'est bien de l'admettre !"

Au son de cette voix très familière, Henry et Robin se mirent à rire tout en se retournant vers Regina. L'homme reprit son arc et lança une flèche en l'air.

"Votre Majesté, quand j'aurais terminé mon discours, certes court, mais efficace, je vous conseille de vous décaler si vous avez confiance en moi."

Surprise, la femme s'exécuta sans réfléchir et fit deux pas sur la droite. La flèche tomba ensuite là où elle se tenait. Regina se mis à rire et se pencha pour récupérer la flèche avant de la lancer à son fils, qui la rattrapa d'une main.

"Vous l'avez déjà fait auparavant, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Tout ça !"

Robin prit un air intrigué et réfléchit à toute vitesse avant de hocher négativement la tête.

"T'as l'impression de t'en souvenir maman ? Ça veut dire que la malédiction s'affaiblit !"

"Alors nous nous sommes vraiment rencontrés l'an passé ? Dommage que je ne me rappelle pas de cela ma reine !" lança Robin avec un clin d'œil furtif à la femme.

"Alors peut-être que vous deux, l'an passé, vous étiez..."

"Henry !" coupa Regina

L'enfant soupira, mais se tourna vers l'homme, toujours aussi déterminé à voir l'opération phénix aboutir. "Hey Robin !"

"Oui ?"

"Ce soir, on se retrouve tous au Granny's pour...bah euh fêter votre retour, les progrès d'Emma en magie et puis les miens aussi. Tu veux venir ?"

"Ca à l'air d'être une réunion de famille, je ne voudrais pas déranger..."

"Y'aura Killian et puis t'es un peu de la famille !"

L'enfant ignora lequel des deux adultes fut le plus surpris d'entendre ces derniers mots. Il savoura l'effet qu'il venait de produire avec un énorme sourire de satisfaction, suppliant intérieurement Robin d'accepter.

"Pourquoi pas alors ?"

Le soir venu, Henry était impatient d'y être. La soirée en perspective le réjouissait, heureux de voir sa famille entière réunie, ainsi que les deux amis de ses deux mères. En mettant ses chaussures, il eut un léger sourire en se disant qu'une fois l'opération phénix achevée, il devrait trouver un autre nom d'animal pour commencer une opération pour réunir définitivement Killian et Emma. Mais cette opération-là attendrait, un couple à réunir à la fois.

"Bon maman, t'es bientôt prête ? On va être en retard !"

La femme haussa les sourcils en entendant le ton quasi autoritaire de son fils "dit celui qui n'est jamais à l'heure !" Regina vit l'enfant arriver derrière elle dans le reflet de son miroir, tout en mettant sa dernière boucle d'oreille en nacre.

"Tu te fais belle pour lui, c'est ça ?" lâcha Henry avec un sourire de satisfaction.

Regina préféra plonger son regard dans celui de son fils plutôt que de lui répondre avant de se mettre en marche vers la porte d'entrée. Au moment où elle prit les clés de sa voiture dans la main, Henry fit une proposition plus originale.

"On peut pas y aller avec la magie plutôt ?"

"Henry...il ne faut pas que la magie prenne une fonction trop utilitaire." Le petit garçon soupira mais sa mère n'avait pas encore terminé sa phrase. "Mais pour ce soir, on va faire une exception, ça te va ?"

"Ouais !"

Regina posa les clés sur le petit meuble en bois qui se trouvait à proximité de la porte d'entrée et elle sortit, talonnée de près par Henry. Ce dernier lui tendit sa petite main, et au moment où elles entrèrent en contact, un nuage de magie violette les entoura. Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir éprouvé des sensations auxquelles l'enfant ne se lassait pas, le nuage se dissipa et ils se retrouvèrent face à l'entrée du Granny's. Regina lâcha la main de Henry, qui pour autant la garda levée. La femme tapa alors dans la main du garçon avec un léger sourire. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans le restaurant et se dirigèrent vers une table occupée par David et son épouse.

"Hey !" lâcha Henry, heureux de les revoir.

"On se demandait si on ne s'était pas trompé de jour !" rit Mary-Margaret.

"On est arrivés en retard parce que maman s'est changée trois fois pour faire bien devant Robin !"

"Henry !"

"Robin vient ?"

"Ouais, maman l'a invité, ça vous dérange pas ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non !"

Henry s'installa sur le banc face aux deux adultes. Regina fit de même, sans rien ajouter aux phrases de son fils. Elle se contenta de le fusiller du regard pendant que celui-ci lui faisait un sourire resplendissant. La porte s'ouvrit, signalée par le léger tintement de cloche au-dessus d'elle. Le maire se retourna et vit Robin entrer et chercher la petite famille du regard. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire.

"Hey ! Roland est pas avec toi ?"

"Henry, laisse-le respirer !"

"Il s'est endormi rapidement, la journée l'a épuisé. Emma n'est pas encore là ?

"Si, me voici !" déclara la femme blonde sur un ton enjoué alors que le nuage de magie se dissipait autour d'elle.

"Heureuse de voir que vous vous débrouillez seule, miss Swan."

"Tu as fait de bons progrès ! La semaine dernière tu n'y arriverais pas."

"J'aurais jamais cru le dire, mais j'ai une bonne prof' !"

"Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment..."

Tous se mirent à rire et ils se retournèrent lorsque la cloche sonna une nouvelle fois.

"Hey camarades ! Une vraie petite famille à ce que je vois !"

Killian prit deux chaises et en donna une à Emma, restée debout avec l'excitation d'avoir réussi le sort. Les deux s'installèrent côtes à côtes, leurs chaises se touchant presque pour qu'ils puissent être face à la table grise.

Granny passa deux fois pour servir les boissons puis ensuite le repas et entre ces deux étapes de la soirée, les conversations se succédaient à un rythme rapide et agréable. Le sourire était au bord des lèvres de tous et l'atmosphère était des plus agréables. Beaucoup de clients s'étaient déjà éclipsés du restaurant, pourtant, aucun de la famille ne souhaitait partir. A vrai dire, ils ne s'étaient même pas aperçus de l'heure qu'il était et ne ressentaient pas la fatigue. Henry prit du recul quelques instants et se mis à admirer le spectacle qui se dressait devant lui. Regina riait de ce que disait sa belle-fille, la même personne qu'elle avait détesté presque sa vie toute entière. David regardait sans dégoût celle qu'il avait méprisé depuis le jour où il avait rencontré sa femme. Emma et Killian parlaient de choses et d'autres, pendant que Robin était totalement passionné par la femme qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

"Si vous deviez retourner dans la Forêt Enchantée, j'espère que je serais du voyage, cette fois-ci ! Je voudrais voir vos châteaux et surtout là où vous vous êtes rencontrés !" lança Henry à l'adresse de ses grands-parents.

"Tu as lu le livre, non ? C'était sur une route banale, sans aucune particularité qu'on s'est vu pour la première fois."

"Peut-être qu'il y a encore la pierre avec laquelle je t'ai frappé là-bas !" rit Mary-Margaret.

"Au moins, vous vous en souvenez !" reprit Robin en regardant les deux époux puis Regina.

"Si vous n'avez pas de souvenir, alors vous vous en ferez, et les premiers resteront gravés à jamais, même ceux qui mériteraient d'être oubliés, n'est-ce pas ?"

David acquiesça et les deux se mirent à rire. A cet instant se produisit quelque chose que Henry n'aurait manquée pour rien au monde : Regina et Robin, Emma et Killian se regardèrent au même instant. Le petit garçon afficha un grand sourire en se disant que les deux opérations se déroulaient sans son aide et regarda David et Mary-Margaret, qui eux aussi avait vu ce petit spectacle.

"Oui, quand deux personnes sont faites l'unes po..."

"Excusez-moi."

Regina se leva d'un bond, imitée par Robin qui la laissa passer, avant de se réinstaller sur le banc chaud. La femme sortit et respira l'air frais en levant la tête vers le ciel étoilé. Une légère brise lui caressait le visage ainsi que ses cheveux qui voletaient avec une certaine légèreté. Tout comme son esprit. Elle se sentait bien, elle ignorait comment l'expliquer ou le décrire, mais pour autant, elle était sûre d'une chose : cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé une telle chose, une telle légèreté. La cloche tinta. Elle se retourna et vit Robin arriver et lui lança un beau sourire.

"Vous allez bien ?"

"Oh oui...j'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air."

"Je vois ça, vous en tremblez !"

Regina posa son regard sur ses bras nus et vit qu'en effet, elle tremblait légèrement. Elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses épaules et tourna son regard vers Robin. A ses côtés, il déposait sa veste sur elle.

"Merci." bredouilla-t-elle.

La femme se positionna face à Robin et plongea son regard brun dans celui de l'homme, toujours avec son sourire. Elle repositionna la veste de l'homme sur ses épaules avec lenteur pendant qu'il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Regina, emportés à cause du vent qui commençait à se lever. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant le contact de la paume de Robin sur ses cheveux. Le temps sembla s'arrêter autour d'elle alors qu'elle entendit le souffle du voleur se rapprocher inexorablement d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Robin venir vers le sien et ferma les yeux à l'instant où les lèvres de l'homme touchèrent les siennes. Regina y répondit en souhaitant avec toute sa volonté que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Ce que les deux ignoraient, était qu'ils étaient observés par David, Mary-Margaret, Emma, Killian et Henry, tous pris d'une certaine émotion.


	20. Pour les lecteurs

Hey

Tout d'abord, si vous lisez ce message, ça veut dire que vous suivez quotidiennement mes histoires, et pour ça, je tiens à vous en remercier.

Je ne pensais pas qu'autant de personnes les liraient, je m'attendais juste à voir 2-3 lecteurs réguliers pas plus, alors ça me réjouit de voir le nombre de vues qui augmente chaque jour un peu plus.

Cependant, vous l'avez remarqué, je ne publie plus tous les jours et en ce moment, je ne le fais plus du tout. Une raison : le bac approche.

Je pense que je publierais à nouveau quand tout sera terminé (dans un mois, deux jours et sept heures environ)…oui oui, je compte les jours, j'ai hâte que tout soit terminé.

Je suis vraiment désolée de vous abandonner pour le moment, mais je vous promets que je reviendrais en force, surtout que j'ai énormément de projets pour ces deux histoires et beaucoup d'autres à venir.

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation et à très bientôt n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, j'adore les lire.

Merci encore à vous tous.


End file.
